


Only the Lonely Survive

by TaylorSwiss



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Choking, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possible Triggering Content, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has some issues, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is named, Regret, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Violence, What is redemption?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSwiss/pseuds/TaylorSwiss
Summary: ar·rhyth·mi·a/āˈriT͟Hmēə,əˈriT͟Hmēə/Nouna condition in which the heart beats with an irregular or abnormal rhythm.Or, in this case, a cam girl turned marketing manager. What was meant to be just a favor for a friend has turned into the most stressful job of your life. Especially since your boss is a smarmy asshole who seems to delight in getting under your skin. At least he’s easy on the eyes.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 71
Kudos: 406





	1. Face the Music When it's Dire

**Author's Note:**

> Look! It's baby's first fic!
> 
> Shout out to my bestie Courtney for constantly supporting me. Without her this wouldn't have happened. Love you babe!
> 
> This is probably a dumpster fire but hey, it's my dumpster fire. So get ready to rock and roll kids, this'll be one hell of a bumpy ride.

Death had been… Not what you were expecting. Though, who can expect anything from death? There had been no bright light, no tunnel, no trumpet welcoming you to fluffy white clouds and a golden gate. It was just darkness, and then red. The sound of screams and malicious laughter, the feeling of asphalt against your face.

Your welcome into Hell had been abrupt. Someone tripping over your body as they made a hasty escape, screaming obscenities at you as they ran away. You’d been confused, culture shock stopping any trace of fear that could have overwhelmed you. For a second you thought maybe it was just a wild nightmare, but then you remember the feeling of rough hands around your throat. The gasping for air that would never reach your lungs, and then just black. 

Your hands flew to your neck, flinching when the prodding of your fingers hit something tender. Before you could do any more investigation, a particularly loud and horrified scream echoed behind you. Pushing to your feet, you whirled around, eyes widening when you saw carnage. Blood coated the streets, mangled bodies adorning every surface. You’d never seen so much gore in your life, but it appeared that it was going to be a common occurrence in your death. Another scream rang out and you tore your eyes away from the scene, searching for the source.

It was another person, though definitely not human. It looked like a giant lizard, a spear lodged into their abdomen. Another scream was ripped from their throat as they pushed at their assailant. A winged creature, horns curling from their head and a manic grin splitting their face. They twisted the spear, the lizard sobbing in response. The monster howled with laughter, pulling their weapon free and kicking the body aside as it fell. Blood oozed from the wound, and the murderer seemed delighted, poking at the body with it’s weapon.

You needed to get out of there. You had no idea what was happening, but you had a feeling if you were spotted, you were going to be next. You had already died once today, and you really didn’t want to go through a second. You needed a way out, and you were going to find one. Turning, you tried to creep as quietly (but quickly) as possible. Afraid that if you made a sound, you’d attract it’s attention. For the first time in your life (or lack of one), you didn’t want attention.

Your mother would have laughed at that.

For a moment, you were sure you were going to make it. But, as luck would have it, as soon as you became confident, you fumbled. Your shoe caught on a crack in the asphalt, your body tumbling to the ground. An audible grunt left your lips, and you froze, checking over your shoulder.

The creature’s head turned sharply, neck bending at an impossible angle as it set its sights on you. It’s grin grew in size, lips curling over razor sharp teeth. It didn’t speak, just laughed. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard to your ears, your arms trembling as you pushed yourself up. Maybe if you ran fast enough, you’d manage to get away. You had to have hope.

It was all you had left.

As you stood again, the creature’s laugh rose in pitch, swinging its weapon in front of it. Your heart pounded like a drum in your chest, your pulse so loud that it almost drowned out the chaotic laughter. You froze, the fear rooting you into place. You needed to run, but even as your doom moved towards you, your feet stayed cemented in place. You felt familiar hands constricting around your throat again, your vision blurring as tears spilled over your cheeks. You were going to die again. Because you were powerless, pathetic, and maybe he had been right. Maybe you did deserve it, asked for it even. What idiot walks off with a complete stranger just because they were a fan? Who is that narcissistic?

But this time your death wouldn’t be from a man with too large hands and breath that reeked of cheap vodka. No, you were going to be skewered through with a spear while a horned nightmare laughed. You would never amount to anything, and it was all because you were a coward. A sheep in wolf’s clothing. 

Maybe second death would be more kind. After all, wouldn’t a black abyss be better than having to try? You could just… Stop. Nothing would ever hurt you again, because there would be no you to hurt. 

The laughter brought you out of your thoughts, your demise floating in front of you. Up close you can see that one eye was missing, a large X in its place. Above it’s head was a ring of light, almost like a halo. It lifted it’s spear, the point coming up to graze your throat. You released a shaky breath, closing your eyes as you accepted your fate. 

But the blow never came. The laughter had stopped. An ear splitting shriek of frustration hit your ears, followed by the loud ringing of a bell. Cracking your eyes open again, you watched as the creature floated upward, it’s grin gone, replaced by a twisted grimace. It slashed it’s spear wildly, the tip of it just barely scratching your nose before losing it’s range. Another shriek left it, almost like it was in anguish. And then it was gone.

You blinked, your chest heaving as you tried to come to terms with what had happened. You hadn’t died (again), the creature pulled away by an invisible force for an unknown reason. You were safe, for now. You took in one more deep breath before turning, your gaze set on the city horizon.

This was your afterlife, and you were going to do something with it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

It had been about three and a half years since you tumbled into Hell. The adjustment had been well, not the easiest thing you’d gone through, but you made due. You had a roof over your head, your own business and while you wouldn’t consider your life thriving, you were definitely surviving. And really, that’s all you could ask for. 

The ringing of your phone startled you. The tune was upbeat and chirpy, unique to just one individual. A single eyebrow raised, thumb sliding over the screen to accept the call.

“Hey,” You couldn’t help but grin as a familiar voice greeted you. “I haven’t heard from you in a hot minute. What’s up Ang?” You listened intently as he prattled on, twirling a strand of cotton candy colored hair around your finger. “Well, it depends on the favor… Okay, okay. I’ll be right there. Love ya.”

As you hang up the phone, you rolled your eyes. You always were a sucker for helping out when people asked. You just hoped that this favor would end up being worth your while. 

What the fuck was a ‘Happy Hotel’ anyway?


	2. For a First Effort This Feels Kinda Last Ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really need to learn to think before speaking. But, too little too late!

“Heya, toots!” 

Something about just seeing Angel Dust always had a way of making you smile. You had met him not too long into your life in Hell. Considering you were in similar careers, it had seemed inevitable you two would meet. He’d been a bit brusque at first, looking down on you for doing cam work, and not the ‘real deal’ as he put it. But eventually softened up a bit, and you now had what some would consider a solid friendship.

“Hey babe!” You sling an arm around him, tugging him down so you could kiss his cheek, his eyes rolling in response. “So, what’s this about needing my help? Never thought you’d call in a favor just for me to come and see… The Happy Hotel?” You looked up at the building, your eyebrows raising. It had some beautiful architecture, not that you knew anything on the subject.

“Yeah, listen.” One of his hands moved to smooth his hair back, his lips pulled into a tight line. “I’ve been stayin’ here, rent free. These harpies think that I’m clean and sober, and that I’m on the road to ‘redemption’.” A huff of a laugh escapes him. “But now they’ve been on my back about needin’ more guests or whateva.” His eyes move to focus on you, his smile all teeth. “Just take a look around ta humor ‘em? For my sake?”

_Redemption_?

You’re giggling before you can stop yourself, hand moving to cover your mouth. Angel narrows his eyes at you, huffing as you continue to laugh. It takes you a moment to calm down, shoulders shaking. “If it means that much to you,” He opens his mouth, but you hold up your hand. “I’ll check it out. But, you owe me.” It wouldn’t hurt to look. That and you’d spent so much time in your room doing webcasts, you deserve a break.

“Thanks a million.” He takes your hand, tugging you along. The doors open with a slam, the lobby was empty save for a single demon sitting at the reception desk, which also seemed to be a bar. At first glance, the place doesn’t look like much. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but for a place called Happy Hotel, it seemed pretty dull.

A gasp from your left causes you to flinch, head turning quickly. The last person you had expected was standing just a few feet from you, her hands clasped together. The princess of Hell herself, Charlotte Magne looked like she was delighted to spot you in an empty hotel lobby. For the life of you, you couldn’t understand why. As she rushed up to you, you panicked, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. Before you could flee though, her hands had taken yours.

“You must be Angel’s friend!” Have you ever met someone this happy in Hell? “I’m Charlie! It’s so nice to meet you!” She shook your hand firmly, and you were thankful that your palms weren’t sweaty from your anxiety. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel, you’ll be checking in today, right? You’ll be on your way to Heaven in no time at all!”

Too much too soon, you felt like you were getting whiplash as she spoke. “Oh, uh…” How do you tell the literal Princess of Hell no? Would she smite you? Your smile was strained as you searched for the right words to say. “I’m just here to check it out.” You were hesitant as you spoke. “I’m sure this place is great!” A lie. “But I’m a little on the fence.” You had no intention of sticking around, but what would it hurt to look around? You could laugh with Angel, grab a drink at the bar, and be on your way back to your apartment before nightfall.

For a moment, Charlie looked a little crestfallen. But her expression brightened again, a determination in her eyes. “Okay!” She sure did bounce back fast. “Well, let me tell you about our mission!” She gestured to the lobby behind her. “You see, it breaks my heart every year when Extermination Day comes. So many souls are lost because of overpopulation. But I believe in every demon is a ray of hope, that we can rehabilitate them here. So by checking in, a patron would be committing to a life free from sin. Redemption is a hard road, but anyone can do it with a little help from us!” You were sure that the light shining around her was your own imagination. 

“Excellent synopsis, my dear!” The crackling sound of static emitted behind you, and you physically jumped. Turning, you had to crane your head back to look at the face of the new comer. Bright red eyes were focused on you, and a grin so wide that it took up the majority of the face, sharp teeth practically gleaming. His hand shot out and took yours, shaking enthusiastically. “Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart! I’m Alastor, what’s your name?” 

A chill ran down your spine, something about this demon didn’t sit right with you. Something about him screamed danger, you had to push down the feeling. “Arrhythmia,” You stated, a smile pulling at your lips. “And _pleasure_ is my specialty.” Was this your defense mechanism? Absolutely. There was a reason you stayed behind the screen. 

Alastor’s eyelid twitches, his grin shrinking minutely. “Haha!” The static increased in pitch, wavering for a second before stabilizing. “You truly are a cohort of our effeminate fellow.” Somehow that seemed more of an insult than a statement. His grip tightened for a second before he dropped your hands, stepping back. “So, will you be staying with us at this fine establishment?” There was an edge of a laugh to his voice, like that would be the most ridiculous thing he’d heard all day.

You could feel Charlie’s eyes on you, and you glanced over to Angel Dust, like he’d be able to help you. The spider wasn’t even looking at you, he was making eyes over at the bartender. It seemed you were handling this on your own. “I just don’t think I’m your kinda gal.” You admit, ignoring the pang in your heart when Charlie’s smile falls, her gaze moving to the floor. Fuck, that’s what you get for acting like you could help.

Alastor laughs heartily, hand moving to wipe away an imaginary tear. “Well of course not! This is a hotel, not a brothel! I doubt that you’d be able to separate yourself from your base desires.” His grin is near manic, seemingly delighting in the way your lips move into a scowl. Did this guy fucking get off on being a jackass? 

Your jaw clenches, arms crossing over your chest. Brothel? Where did this guy get off making judgments based on your career? Irritation licked at you, urging him to give him a piece of your mind. “Just because I said I wasn’t checking in, doesn’t mean that I’m not here for a reason.” Wait, where are you going with this? Why is your mouth still moving? Stop, stop talking! “I told Angel I’d help, so here I am. Ready to help.” There was a steel edge to your tone, your head tilting defiantly.

“Oh Arrhythmia! You mean it?” Charlie asks from beside you. Her hand touches your shoulder, bringing out of your fiery rage. “We could really use the extra set of hands around here.” You had no idea why she thought they needed help, it wasn’t like there was a line of guests they needed to be attended to. 

“Charming.” Alastor cut in, twirling a microphone around (where had that come from?). “But unless you plan on giving guests ‘happy endings’,” That snide tone was going to get him slapped. “I’m just not sure what you can offer skill wise.” His smile was smug, an eyebrow raised as if he were daring you to do something about it.

Were Charlie not standing right next to you, you’re sure you would have decked the crimson fucker right in the mouth. Wipe that grin off his face. But, you were in too deep now. Time to put your money where your mouth was. “Babe, I don’t think you need to worry about my _skills_. But, if you’re wondering what I can provide that you don’t, it’s simple.” You smirked, eyes narrowing. “Marketing. I can tell that you have no idea how to advertise for this place. You need a website, get on social media, make a meme.” 

“What’s a meme?” Charlie asks, but you push on.

“Some say sex sells, but I disagree.” Controversial statement from the cam girl. “You need to take what you have, and market in a way that people would want.” How were you going to do this? You didn’t have a clue, but you weren’t going to let him know that. Confidence is your middle name, and you have no problem lying through your teeth. “So, how about we take this little operation into the twenty-first century?”

It was almost like Charlie had literal stars in her eyes. In the few minutes you’d known her, this was definitely the most excited she’d been. “Oh! That’s a great idea! I can’t believe we haven’t thought of a website yet!” She didn’t seem to notice the way Alastor’s brow furrowed, his smile stretched wide, but looking strained. You decided to consider it a victory.

Clearing his throat, he nods once. “Well, if you think it’s a good idea Charlie, who am I to object?” Did he think it wasn’t obvious he was pouting? What a sore loser. “I must say that the ‘Internet’ isn’t my strong suit. And if Miss Cardiac thinks that she can help us with that, well then, you should certainly hire her!” He twirls his microphone thoughtfully, before looking over at you, his smile back full force. “But if I may make one suggestion, dear,” Oh no. “I think I should keep an eye on our new employee. After all, I have some experience with advertising.” What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

“Of course!” No, no! Charlie don’t do this. You stiffen, trying to keep your lips upturned. She takes your hands again, seemingly oblivious to your discomfort. “Well then, welcome aboard Arrhythmia! You’re our official Marketing Manager!” She could not look happier. “When can you start?”

Looks like there’s no backing out now. “Well, uh,” You hesitate, unsure of what to say. You didn’t want to start at all, but there was no sense delaying. Better to rip off the band-aid now. “I can start tonight. I just need to head back to my apartment to grab my stuff. You know, laptop, camera, the works.” If you were going to do this, you were going to do it right. Especially if it meant proving Alastor wrong. The cocky jerk had another thing coming if he thought he could bully you. Just because you were a lady didn’t mean you couldn’t fight dirty. And oh boy, did you know dirty.

“Excellent! We look forward to your return, dear.” You wouldn’t believe that for a second. He probably thought you were going to turn tail and run. You’d show him. “We can set you up with an office. Right next to mine.” Well, that sounded more like a threat than anything. Great. Just peachy.

“Or she can sit at the bar with me!” Oh, _now_ Angel decides to pipe up. Even though you’re irritated, you can’t help the small bloom of affection in your chest. “I can show ‘er the ins and outs!” You smile, no doubt in your mind that he meant you’d drink and gossip together. What a perfect way to spend your first shift.

“Sounds perfect.” You reply, ignoring the look Alastor shoots you. “I’ll be back before you know it!” You’d have to do some explaining when you got home, but that wouldn’t take too long. It was probably going to be a long night. Sure, Rome wasn’t built in a day, but you could put together a solid website in a matter of hours. You just need the right motivation.

And so you leave, you don’t notice the way that Alastor watches you go. You’re too busy running over strategies in your head, possible social media posts. How you’re going to rework your own recording and posting schedules to make room for this job. 

………………

His lips curl into a smile that borders on a snarl. While a little too risque, she certainly would provide some decent entertainment. He wonders how long it will take for him to get under that pastel pink skin, so deliciously dotted with heart shaped freckles. The fire that had been in her eyes was laughable, it didn’t take much at all to rile her up.

Yes, this Arrhythmia may consider herself ‘heart stopping’ but she was no match for him.

Nobody ever was.


	3. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venting is therapeutic, right? Well, dealing with Alastor you're going to need a fuck ton of therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this probs won't have a set posting schedule. I've been writing chapters on my lunch breaks at work, but there's only so much you can do in 30 minutes while a teenager whines in your ear about prom. Anyway, fuck yeah chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who's been reading this, y'all are bomb.
> 
> Also literally every chapter title is a Mariana's Trench lyric. We stan them in this house.

If there was any comfort in Hell, it was your apartment. It was small, and a little on the cluttered side, but it was yours. Well, yours and your roommate’s. 

“Klepty!” You call out, the door shutting firmly behind you. “You are not going to believe what just fucking happened to me!” You could hardly believe it yourself. You’d spent a good portion of your walk home pinching yourself, hoping that it was just a deranged fever dream. No such luck.

“In here!” She calls from the kitchen, and you follow the sound of her voice. She’s at the counter, a sketch book in front of her. Her fingers were tapping against the marble, face scrunched up in concentration. When you get closer, she looks over to you, joy lighting up her face. “Hey sweet pea, what’s up? I didn’t expect you back so soon.” 

You sigh before you can stop yourself, hopping up to sit on the counter top. “Yeah, about that.” You scratch idly at your neck, unsure of where to begin. “I guess I should say I got another job.” That was one way to put it. “I’m gonna be doing the marketing for Charlotte Magne’s Happy Hotel.” You tug at a strand of your hair, the frustration from earlier welling up. “I don’t know how I’m gonna work it around my cam sessions, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out. I always do.”

Concern is shining in Klepty’s eyes, a small frown forming. Her bushy tail swishes behind her, clearly unhappy with your tone. “Mia,” Oh no, that’s the ‘Mom’ voice. “You don’t need to work so much. You know that I have enough income from the store to cover both of us.” She reaches out and pulls your hand away from your hair, her disapproval for your bad habit evident. “I hate seeing you so stressed. But I have a feeling you’re not telling me everything. What’s really bothering you?”

She knows you too well.

“It’s this guy.” More like a thorn in your side. “His name is Alastor, and I guess he’s like… My new boss?” And he had made damn sure of that. You doubted that he had any advertising experience, he just wanted to make sure you knew he had you under his thumb. “The fucker just says shit to make me upset. He kept implying that I’m some trashy whore, that I worked at a brothel!” Your blood is boiling again, hands clenched into fists in your lap. 

“I’m _not_ a whore.” The insult had always managed to hit you in a way that stung. The memory of a man cooing the word in your ear, as if it were a term of endearment. As if what he had been doing to your body _wasn’t_ an act of desecration. As if he _loved_ you.

Klepty’s hands on your face brings your focus back. “No, you’re not.” She confirms, thumbs smoothing over your cheekbones. The fur of her wrists tickles at your nose, a form of comfort you’d never thought you needed. “You’re a strong, independent demon.” That makes you laugh, your head tilting back with a groan. “And if your new boss doesn’t appreciate you, I’ll sock him in the jaw. What’s he look like? If he ever comes in, I’ll kick his ass out.” That makes you laugh harder, warmth seeding itself in your chest.

“He looks like an old timey douche.” That was one way to put it. “Bright red eyes, fluffy hair. Little antlers, I think he’s some kinda deer.” You close your eyes, searching for details to describe him. “He has a _stupid_ little monocle, and he carries a microphone.” That was the best you were going to do, just thinking about him had you scowling.

You had anticipated a laugh, or a sassy insult to be uttered from your best friend. The horrified gasp she made was jarring, your eyes snapping open and looking at her. Her hands were in front of her mouth, brows furrowed.

“Mia, you _can’t_ go back.” Her tone screams urgency. “You’re talking about the **Radio Demon**!” Well that sounded serious. “He’s more than a powerful demon, he’s a _monster_.” You’d never seen her so scared, her hands practically trembling. Her eyes widen suddenly, grabbing your hands and inspecting them, her grip so tight it bordered on painful. “Please tell me you didn’t make a deal with him!”

“A deal?” You tug your hands away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe.” You’re worried, but more confused than anything. “But, please calm down. Everything will be okay, I promise.” Of course you can’t be sure of that, but you’d say anything to get the fearful look off of her face. 

“No it won’t!” She insists, voice bordering on yelling. “Please, listen to me! The Radio Demon caused so much havoc when he first came to Hell! He'll kill you if given half the chance!” Tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over the fur on her cheeks. She inhales shakily, wringing her hands. “I just…” Her voice cuts off, eyes shutting. “I can’t lose you.” Her words are barely a whisper, choked with emotion.

You soften, your chest tightening at the sight of Klepty so hurt. “You won’t lose me.” You state firmly, arms wrapping around her shoulders, resting your face against hers. “Alastor might be an asshole, but I think Charlie has him on a pretty tight leash.” Or well, he seemed to at least respect her a little. It was you he'd spent so much time looking down on. “I’ll be safe.” You add, nuzzling your cheek against her. “I promise. But I also promised Charlie that I’d be right back. I love you, but I gotta grab my stuff and run.”

You feel guilty as you pull away from her. She’s still visibly shaken, her hand reaching out to you as you hop down from the counter. But you were a demon of your word, you had to head back to the hotel before it got too late. You had a feeling if you took too long, Alastor would only give you more grief when you did arrive. You take her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “I love you.” And you did. In a way she reminded you of your mother, though she was more like a sister.

She nods, a hesitant smile on her face. “I love you too.” She squeezes your hand in return before letting go. “Just, please text me when you get there. I just wanna know that you’re safe.” Sometimes you wonder how a woman like her ended up in Hell. Yes, she may have committed a sin, but ultimately her heart was good. Too good to have to spend the rest of eternity down here with someone like you.

“Yes, Mom.” You playfully roll your eyes, and poke your tongue out at her. “Now, I gotta jet. I’ll be back later tonight.” Or you hoped you would. You had a feeling your new boss wouldn’t be above making you stay at the hotel if it meant you getting your work done. The muscles in your shoulders were already tensing at the thought. 

You almost considered praying.

…………………………

You were unsurprised to find that only Angel and the bartender were in the lobby when you opened the door. The cat demon doesn’t even acknowledge your existence, instead taking a long swig from his bottle, grumbling under his breath when Angel leans in too close. That seems like a match that will never start.

Angel turns, his smirk widening as his eyes land on you. “What took ya so long, doll?” He has a glass in front of him, full of a clear liquid you know isn’t water. 

You take a seat next to him, setting your bag on the floor. “Had to vent to Klepty.” You admit, your eyes scanning the room to make sure no one else is around. “That Cherry flavored bastard is going to drive me up the wall.” You hiss, venom practically dripping from every word.

The cat demon makes a sound that might be a low chuckle. “You and me both, kid.” He grumbles, his eyebrows lowered in frustration. “Can’t stand that grinning sonuvabitch.”

“I’m jus’ glad I got my gal pal around, now. It was a little too… PG for my tastes.” Angel takes a sip from his glass, seemingly proud of himself. “C’mon, let’s celebrate you ‘joinin the team’!” Even though he uses air quotes, the grin on his face is genuine. Besides, who are you to say no to a drink? 

You’re about halfway into a vodka cranberry that Husk (he’d begrudgingly told you his name) poured you and you’re definitely feeling the tension leave your shoulders. When you were alive, you’d been too young to drink at a bar after work. Your shifts at Dairy Queen had been followed by you sitting in your friend’s basement drinking lukewarm PBR and singing too loud to Avril Lavigne songs. The sudden feeling of nostalgia overtakes you, homesick for a time you’ll never get to have again. It wasn’t often you missed being alive, but when you did it was fierce, and you were unsure of what to do with your feelings. 

Take the negativity and push it somewhere else. “I’m telling you babe, I don’t know how I’m gonna do this!” You lean your head against Angel’s shoulder. “I’ve never been this salty! I just wanna punch that grin off of his smarmy fucking face!” Possibly knock some of his teeth askew. 

“I won’t stop ya.” The spider responds, a hand moving to ruffle your hair. “If we record it, I bet ya we could make alotta dough.” His gold tooth catches in the light as he smiles, watching you from his peripheral.

“I fuckin’ hope so.” You lay your face on the bar, groaning. “I have never met such an insufferable piece of garbage. I just wanna curb stomp him. Then we’ll see who’s fuckin’ smiling.” Have you ever bitched this much about a manager when you were alive? Randy had been annoying, but mostly because he kept asking for your snapchat. Creep.

Husk coughs, his eyes trained on something over your shoulder. Shit.

“Oh, _darling_!” You’d heard of speak of the devil, but this was ridiculous. “I didn’t realize you’d returned so soon!” Maybe if you didn’t acknowledge him, he’d just go away. You close your eyes, as if it would aid in your endeavor.

The feeling of hands on your shoulders has you tensing and suddenly you’re turned. When you open your eyes, Alastor’s grin taking up most of your vision. So much for your plan.

“Now, what are you doing just lazing about here?” Lazing? You’re about to tell him off, but he keeps talking. “You have so much work to do! What sort of marketing manager would you be if you spent your first day just drinking with the riff raff?” 

“Who you callin’ riff raff?” Angel huffs, his arms crossing over his chest (presumably to push up his cleavage).

A snide laugh is all the deer demon responds with, his eyes never leaving yours. “Come now, sweetheart. I told you I have an office ready for you.” His voice has a cool edge to it, as if daring you to defy him. You’re tempted, never one to back down from a challenge.

But you have a feeling Charlie would be more than disappointed if you physically assaulted your ‘boss’. As deserved as it was.

“Yeah, yeah.” You mutter, hopping down from your stool and picking up your bag. It wouldn’t take too long to set up a website and get the hotel an account on Shudder. Maybe once you finished you could continue drinking. But you had a hunch that Alastor would find any reason to keep you trapped in your office.

Joy.

“Come, come! Lots of work to be done, no time for dilly dallying.” He tugs on your hand, pulling you into his side and shifting to wrap his arm around your shoulder. You repress a shiver, the point of contact making you more than uncomfortable. You try to pull away but his grip tightens to a point of near pain. “I have high hopes for you, my dear!” He chirps jovially, leading you away.

You had no doubt he was lying, but you didn’t have the energy to call him out on it. Just being next to him was draining, and the constant static that followed him was abrasive to your ears. Maybe that was the power Klepty had been talking about.

He leads you to an oak door, pushing it open without preamble. There isn’t much inside, a desk, a chair, and a flickering overhead light. There were no windows and the walls were painted a depressing shade of charcoal. It certainly wasn’t welcoming, but maybe you could brighten up with some things from home. A poster… Or maybe some sort of succulent. 

“Now, I’m right next door.” Great. “So if you need _anything_ , my dear, you need only call.” There was no way you’d ever ask for his assistance. No doubt that he’d find some way to make things worse for you. He probably had some plot on the back burner to make you fail. Just waiting for you to make one misstep. 

“Thanks.” You say through gritted teeth. His smile was going to haunt your nightmares, you’re sure of it. It seemed to widen in response to your discomfort, teeth proudly on display. 

“Think nothing of it, sweetheart!” His hand pats the space between your horns, as if he were placating a child. You have to bite your lip to keep from growling. “I just want to ensure our _valued employee_ is comfortable!” He really was a terrible liar, or he was enjoying the look of contempt on your face. Probably both. “Now, I really should be going. I have a busy schedule to keep!” He turns to the door, but pauses.

“Farewell, darling. I’ll be seeing you soon.” And then he was gone. 

Did he have to be such a fucking creep? Like how ominous did one man need to be?

Sitting down at the desk, you take out your laptop. You wish you could have finished your drink, but maybe it was for the best. Being drunk on social media never ended well for you. No need to get fired over a drunk post on your first day.

The light from your screen illuminates the dim office, the quiet hum breaking the silence. You crack your knuckles, a sigh leaving your lips.

Time to get to work.


	4. Smiling Pretty, Well Pretty Will Swallow You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't smile, you're naked in front of Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are way too nice to me! Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this, you have no idea how much it means to me.

A new day, a fresh start.

Is probably what some positive bitch up topside was thinking as she posted a picture of her juice on Instagram. But here you are, walking through the cursed doors of the hotel. You’d spent most of your night hunched over your laptop typing furiously. It felt way too soon to be returning, your eyes tired from strain.

But today was a new day with a new set of challenges. Like taking a staff photo to put on the website. You needed something good something that didn’t scream ‘ _this place is a joke_ ’. Though you had no idea how you were going to accomplish that. The concept of redemption was laughable in Hell, God had abandoned your souls as soon as you sinned, what would they care if you suddenly tried to turn a new leaf? Everyone in Hell had made their beds, it was time to lie in them.

For eternity.

But you were a master of making something out of nothing. At 18 you’d managed to turn your selfies into a form of self employment. You learned early that there were people out there who’d pay good money for the bare minimum you’d been willing to give. Topless pics and lewd poses had been paying for your car in no time. It was a great system. Well it had been, ~~until they wanted more~~. 

Now you just had to think of a way to get sinners to want redemption. The first step was going to be taking the photo, which _should_ be a simple task, but knowing the group, it was going to be like pulling teeth. You can feel a tension headache blooming in your temples, your jaw clenching. How was this job already so stress inducing?

Oh yeah, the cheeky Cherry flavored bastard. How could you forget?

The lobby isn’t deserted when you enter, Charlie and another woman are sitting on the couch having a quiet discussion. When Charlie spots you, she practically beams and waves you over. As you approach, the other woman turns to you, a frown on her face. “Arrhythmia, good morning!” Her cheer is not contagious. “This is my girlfriend, Vaggie. Vaggie, this is Arrhythmia, our new marketing manager!”

Vaggie eyes you, her frown deepening. “Why do we need a marketing manager?” She asks, her tone flat.

Hadn’t you gone through this song and dance yesterday with Alastor? Was your entire job going to just be you proving yourself to various people? 

“Vaggie, don’t be rude.” Charlie chides, her disapproval apparent. The gray woman crosses her arms, frustrated with being scolded. “Arrhythmia is going to make us a website, and I think that will really help us bring guests in!”

“Actually,” You cut in. “The websites done.” Not to mention the social media accounts were up and running, but you had a feeling you needed to let her know things in phases. You hadn’t even taught her about memes yet, that would be a chore for another day. 

“That’s wonderful!” The blonde exclaims, her hands cupping her face. “So, what’s the next step?” She asks, apparently more than ready to get on with her plans. Vaggie looks at you expectantly, her fingers drumming against her arm.

“Well,” Do not sigh right now. Do not do it. “I need to take a staff photo of y’all.” Your camera and gear were in your office. If only you had one of those squeaky toys that mall photographers used for children. Keeping this group’s focus was going to be a struggle.

“Splendid idea, sweetheart!” You physically startle, heart leaping into your throat as Alastor appears next to you. He chuckles in your ear, twirling his microphone in his hand. A laugh track plays as you try to calm your pulse, ignoring his pointed look at you. He really didn’t need to seem so proud. “Nothing says rehabilitation like our little band of misfits!” He looks down at you, grin wide and borderline menacing. “Won’t you need a photographer? After all, your charming face has to be in the picture as well.”

You shake your head. “No need, I don’t mind taking the picture for y’all.” That and you really didn’t want to be in it. Better not to have any evidence that you’re associated with this little adventure. You didn’t want to make a fool out of yourself and have it affect your fan base. Because even though this was technically a job, your fan base was your livelihood and all that really mattered to you. 

“Oh no!” Charlie interjects. “You have to be in the picture! You’re part of the team!” She insists, a pout on her lips. Was she giving you puppy dog eyes? 

Fuck.

Sighing, you nod. “Okay, okay.” You could set up your camera on a tripod and use the self timer. You were irritated that once again Alastor was getting his way, but you had no way to get around it. Charlie had you wrapped around her finger. You had a feeling she knew that, based on the bright smile she had when you relented. Wonderful, there went your tough bitch front. “Let’s just get everyone gathered up.” The sooner you could get this done, the better. You didn’t want to spend too much time fussing. 

“Can do, darling!” Alastor chimes, and for a split second you’re worried. But then he snaps his fingers and Angel, Husk and a small cyclops appear out of thin air. Another snap and there was your photography equipment.

Was he flexing on you?

“Gather round everyone, our dear Tachycardia wants to get a picture of us to post on her little project!” Did he seriously just use a different heart condition as your name? You frown, eye twitching in your frustration. 

Moving on.

“Well, as soon as you get a looker like me up on the site, we’ll have a full house!” Angel brags, winking at you. His bravado makes you smile, thankful that you have a friend close by even as Alastor’s grin grows.

“Another lady?” The small cyclops says, her tone disappointed. “Oh! I’m sorry! That was rude. Hi! I’m Niffty!” You raise an eyebrow, a little surprised by her lack of filter. But, she was adorable… Which meant she’d get away with it. 

“Arrhythmia.” You tell her with a small smile, ignoring the throbbing pain of your headache. You needed to focus, you had work to do. “So, here’s my idea.” You didn’t have a concrete thought process, but you could come up with something on the fly. “I’m gonna pose y’all in front of the door, it’ll make a more welcoming impression.” That and the stained glass windows were beautiful and 100% you were going to incorporate them. 

“So, let’s have Angel, Husk and Alastor line up here.” You gesture, thankful when they actually comply. “Okay, Charlie, you and Vaggie can stand in front of them.” You have to do some minor adjustments, angling their bodies. Vaggie frowns, apparently displeased to be standing in front of Angel. Her expression softens, slightly, when Charlie wraps her arm around her shoulders.

Cute.

“Niffty, you’re going to be in front of everyone.” Because she was so small. Was she actually a child? You hoped not, even if you were in Hell, a child shouldn’t be around a group like this. You still had some semblance of morality. Kind of.

She beams, quickly moving to stand in between Vaggie and Charlie. Her smile takes up most of her face, and her hands fluff her hair a bit. 

Setting up the camera is quick, and when you take a look through the lens, you don’t hate what you see. The picture is almost cute, the girls smiling brightly while Husk grimaces as Angel leans too close. Alastor’s grin is face splitting, a hint of malice in his eyes. Well, no need to delay the inevitable.

“Okay, I think we’re ready.” You set the timer, and you’re about to take your place next to Vaggie, when Alastor’s hand grabs you and tugs you in front of him.

“Put on your best smiles, everyone!” His voice is in your ear. “I expect everyone to be fully dressed for this picture!” What? You fidget, your smile becoming strained as his fingers dig into your shoulders. It seems like an eternity as you wait for the picture to take, your heart hammering in your chest, even though you try to tell yourself that Alastor doesn’t scare you.

The flash goes off, and you hastily step away from the group, grateful that he actually lets you go. You grab the camera, a little impressed with how the picture turns out. Everyone looks happy, even if there’s a small showing of panic in your eyes. Not that anyone would be looking for it. It almost looks like a picture of a family, and that sends a wave of some sort of emotion through you, though you’re unsure what it is.

“Oh wow!” Charlie exclaims from next to you, grabbing the camera out of your hands. “This is just perfect!” You’re glad she approves, because you would have been livid if you had to take it again. 

You’re waiting for Alastor to say something snarky, but he simply hums to himself, walking away. You breathe a sigh of relief, tucking your camera back into its bag. “C’mon, babe, let’s get a drink.” You say to Angel, looping your arm through his.

“Whateva you say, toots!” He laughs, and lets you lead him to the bar, Husk grumbling as he trails after you.

As much as you’ve come to hate Alastor, you have to say, you don’t mind the rest of your job. Well, if you can consider drinking with Angel part of your job. Which, you kind of do. How else are you going to get inspiration for social media posts? You’re sure whoever was running Wendy’s Twitter page also did some drinking on the job. Their posts had been fucking _wild_ while you were alive.

You’re content to listen to Angel rant about something, the details fuzzy as you sip on your drink. Husk isn’t even paying attention, chugging a bottle that isn’t labeled, his expression just shy of irritated. It’s nice, you think. Definitely nicer than doing live streams for your own website. There were only so many times you could read ‘ _take it, you slut_ ’ in the chat section, before wanting to shut off your camera. But, you did what you had to do, because if you wanted to keep from being a leech to Klepty, you needed income. Even if it meant letting strangers on the Internet degrade you. 

“So anyways, I says to the guy, ‘Ooh, harder, Daddy’ and he fuckin’ gets this sappy look in his eyes, and calls me ‘Son’!” Angel laughs, slapping the bar. “Can you believe it? Whadda dope.” He pauses, looking over at you. “Babe?” He asks, before tapping you on your shoulder. “You even listenin’ ta me?”

“Sorry, hun.” You push a hand through your bangs, moving them from your eyes. “I got a little lost in thought.” 

“Well, c’mon, pay attention!” You’re glad he doesn’t push you to talk about anything. Some would consider it selfish, and while Angel could be very self centered… He could probably tell that you weren’t up for talking. He was a good friend, even when he pretended not to be.

“This guy was such a loser!” He continues, laughing to himself. “He even tried to follow me here! But then Strawberry Pimp just snaps his fingers and suddenly all these tentacles come outta the ground.” Strawberry Pimp? Was he talking about Alastor? Please don’t let him ruin strawberries for you. “And poof! He’s just crushed outta existence!” 

A laugh track echoes from your right, and you repress a groan. “Hahaha!” God fucking damn. “That was quite a good show, yes!” Was he just going to appear anytime you were having a good time? Did he have some sort of ‘let’s fuck with Mia’ sense? Were you somehow projecting a bat symbol? His laugh peters out, and you can feel his eyes on you. “Now, dear,” This is what God intended when he sent you to Hell, for you to be eternally tortured by this absolute fucker. “I think that you’re establishing some _bad habits_.” 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.” You don’t bother looking at him, taking another drink. You were going to need some liquid courage to deal with his bullshit.

“What would Charlie think if she saw you wasting time drinking instead of doing your job?” He asks, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“I made the website, set up social media accounts, and took the staff photo. What more could you possibly want from me, Al?” You’re getting mouthy, but he managed to bring out the worst in you. 

He hums as if he’s in thought. “Wonderful question, sweetheart!” You are immediately full of regret. “You see, the whole point of putting you on the staff was to have you bring guests in. After all, you had so eloquently stated your _skills_.” You look over at him, and you’re unsurprised to see his toothy smile, his fingers tapping expectantly against his arm. “I’d hate to see you fail so early into your career. Perhaps I need to offer you more structure.” Someone needed to offer you patience. “Let’s see, how about… If your little advertising project doesn’t get us a guest in the next month, you’re fired.”

What?

“Hey, Smiles, lay off ‘er!” Angel snaps, his eyes narrowing. “She’s doin’ a great job!” 

Alastor ignores the spider, his focus remaining solely on you. “Well then, my dear, I hope I’ve given you enough inspiration. Do take care now.” He vanishes with a snap of his fingers, and you’re sure now that he’s just flexing on you. Such small dick energy.

“You okay, doll?” Angel’s voice is more hushed than usual.

“Totally.” You smile, trying to wave off his concern. “I’m more than capable of luring guests in! Just gotta log onto Shudder.” You pull out your phone, switching to the hotel’s account. “Hey Husk, pour me a shot.” You snatch it up before he’s even set the bottle down, throwing it back and hissing at the burn.

“You sure you’re okay?” Angel’s concern is sweet, but you can’t take the comfort right now. Alastor would no doubt follow up on his threat, and while you could just laugh it off, you kind of liked hanging out at the hotel. So, it was time to get serious. 

“I’m fine. I promise.” You mutter, fingers tapping furiously against the screen of your phone. You post a GIF from the interview Charlie did on channel 666 and caption it with a _Katie Killjoy, what’s good?_ It would have to do for now. But you knew that you’d have to do better, and soon. “Let’s just drink, okay?”

“You don’t gotta ask me twice.”


	5. Nobody Said That This Was Going to Be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really just need a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter you guys. We're gonna be getting to some really juicy stuff soon! Thanks for reading, I love y'all so much.

It had been a week since Alastor had issued his challenge to you. You’d spent most of that week either on your phone or computer, making sure you’re up to date on current pop culture. New souls arrived in Hell everyday and you needed to stay relevant if you wanted to lure them on the side of redemption. Though calling redemption ‘gucci’ felt a little ridiculous.

You’re in the lobby, laptop balanced on your knees, the familiar fast pace of guitars in your ears. You should be in your office, but it felt too stifling. Not to mention you could hear constant radio feedback through the walls, even when you had your headphones on. The grating sound had been driving you batty.

Humming to yourself, you’re aimlessly scrolling through your feed on Shudder. Some of the posts you’ve made have received positive feedback, but nothing has brought anyone in. You’re feeling the pressure, more than you’d care to admit. What sort of marketing manager were you if you couldn’t manage anything more than a few hundred likes.

You needed results, or you were going to be facing some consequences.

A tap on your shoulder startles you out of your thoughts, a small noise leaving your throat. Removing your headphones, you’re a little worried to see it’s Charlie who wants your attention. 

“Hey, so.” She seems nervous, which is strange to you. She was always so happy in all of your previous interactions. “I wanted to check in on you, see how you’re doing.” She shoots you a hesitant smile, sitting down next to you.

“I’m great!” You lie, smiling as best as you can. “We have some followers on Shudder, and the website has gotten some hits.” Though the numbers weren’t substantial, and you have no proof that anyone was taking you seriously. It was taking all you had not to pay someone to check in just so Alastor would leave you alone. That and while you had some cash, you had a feeling that you wouldn’t have enough to convince someone. People in Hell were greedy as fuck.

“I’m so glad! You’ve been working so hard, I’m thrilled that it’s paying off.” You don’t have the heart to let her know that it wasn’t necessarily paying off. If anything, you’d been entirely stagnant with your progress. “Can I see what you’ve been posting?” She asks, leaning over to catch a glimpse of your screen.

“Uh, sure.” You click over to the account’s homepage. She leans in closer, her shoulder touching yours. “So, it’s mostly just memes.” You admit, feeling a little sheepish. “But people seem to enjoy them.” Who didn’t enjoy a good meme? When you’d been alive, you spent way too much time looking at them and sending them in group chats with your coworkers.

“Of course!” She agrees, nodding. “But uhm…” She looks at you, biting her lip. “What’s a meme?” Oh right, she’d asked you that your first day and you hadn’t explained. She looks a little embarrassed for asking, and you have to bite back a laugh. She really was too cute.

“So, a meme is like… A form of humor that gets spread all over the Internet.” You pause, trying to think of the best way to explain it. “Sometimes they’re pictures, sometimes it’s just text.” She nods, and you hope she’s actually understanding. “When I was alive, humor was a really great way to get attention.” Almost as good as nudity, but that was beside the point. “So, the funnier we are, the more views we’ll get. It shouldn’t be too much longer before we get enough attention and book some real guests.” Or at least that was the goal, but it was moving far too slowly for you. You were going to have to kick it into high gear if you wanted to get results any time soon.

You were so tired.

“Oh that’s amazing!” Her faith in you is astounding, and your filled with a burst of anxiety. What if you fail her? You smile at her, willing the dread in your gut to go away. You have no idea when this job became important to you, but you’re invested now. Even if you don’t want to be. The more you care, the more you’ll be disappointed when Alastor eventually fires you.

“I’m glad you think so.” You shut your laptop, rolling your neck in an attempt to relieve some of the kinks. Your eyes were starting to hurt, and your body was screaming at you to take a break. You were a little reluctant, but just constantly refreshing your feed wouldn’t be bringing guests in anytime soon. “Are you okay if I take my lunch break back at my apartment?” Maybe a change of scenery would help. That and you hadn’t seen Klepty in a few days, anytime you’d gone home she’d already been asleep. Texting just wasn’t enough for you, you missed your friend.

“Take all the time you need!” She pats you on the shoulder before standing. “I’m so glad that you’re working with us, Mia.” Oh no, your heart skips a little at the clear affection in her voice. You feel undeserving, so sure that you’ll disappoint her in the long run. 

“Yeah, me too.” You mumble, grabbing your stuff. “Thanks, Charlie. I’ll see you later.” You add, suddenly desperate to leave. You needed to clear your head, adjust your perspective.

“Bye!”

…………

He hadn’t seen much of his new toy in the last week. He’d made sure to put her on edge, making sure that her focus was tested at all times. Even though he hadn’t seen her, he knew that she was struggling. His shadow had been spying on her, coming back to him with reports of each near melt down. He couldn’t be more thrilled.

She was close to cracking, practically fraying at the seams with each passing hour. He wondered how much longer until she cried, how delicious it would be to see her spirit break. Yes, this was pure entertainment. Driving such a strong willed creature to the brink of despair. 

Even as she was retreating, he knew it wouldn’t be long until she returned. She’d been spending so many hours at the hotel, pushing herself to her limits all because he’d issued an idle threat. Though, she had no idea that he wasn’t intending to actually fire her. No, no, then who would he torture? That and Charlie had already become so fond of the little goat, he didn’t want to hear her inane protests if the girl were to leave.

His plan was to push her into a breakdown, and reap the seeds of anguish he’d sown. He was sure that it’d be more than gratifying, worth every single taunt he’d issued. Yes, he was going to enjoy watching Arrhythmia break apart. 

He just needed to be patient.

…………

Klepty really was some sort of angel, cursed to being in Hell. She’d made you lunch, even though she’d been busy at the shop all day. Apocalyptic Apparels was one of the most popular clothing businesses in Hell. But she always made time for you, and while it made you feel more than selfish, you would admit that you were thankful.

“How are you so good at everything?” You ask between mouthfuls of spaghetti. The home cooked meal was warming you, the comfort easing your nerves. What had you done to deserve her?

“Oh stop.” She tells you, mirth in her tone. Her smile fades a bit though as she looks at you, rapidly getting replaced by concern. Oh no. “So,” She watches you carefully, pausing her sentence. A few moments pass, tension forming. “You’ve been spending a lot of time at the hotel, and when you’re not there you’re in your room.” There’s a note of disapproval in that sentence, and you repress a cringe.

“Yeah, I’ve been working.” While true, the excuse sounds weak. But between working on marketing and recording, you’d just been so busy. There weren’t enough hours in the day anymore. You’d barely been sleeping, desperately trying to get as much done as possible. “But I’m here now.” You twirl your noodles around your fork, avoiding looking at her. Shame was pricking at you, and you wanted nothing to do with it.

“Yes,” She responds. “You are.” She has more to say, you know it. But you’re reluctant to listen, like a petulant child. You know that she cares, that she wants what’s best for you. But you’re wellbeing isn't your priority right now, if you worked hard enough you could help support her and the hotel. You just needed to hold out a little longer, until it paid off. “But hun,” Here comes the lecture. “You’re working yourself too hard. I’ve barely seen you this week, and when I do you’re visibly exhausted.” 

“I’m just a little tired, nothing an energy drink can’t fix.” You reply, trying to keep your irritation out of your voice. “I’m fine, honestly.” You would be, you just had to keep persevering. You did what you had to, that’s what your mother had preached while you were alive. 

“You’re not fine!” She argues, and you flinch. “Arrhythmia, you don’t have to work this much!” She reaches out and grabs your hand, thumb stroking your knuckles. “I’ve never seen you like this, and I’m more than worried. If you keep this pace up you’re going to hit a breaking point.” 

“It’s not like I can work myself to death!” You quip. “I don’t want to get fired, Klepty!” And you didn’t. You’d become too attached to Charlie, not to mention Husk, Niffty, and Vaggie. They’d wormed their way into your heart alongside Angel and Klepty, and you’d foolishly let them. It was too late to give up now, you had to keep trying. If not for your sake, then for theirs.

“No, but you can certainly come close!” She huffs, pushing herself up from her seat. She moves to you, grabbing your face so you’d look at her. “I’m just worried for your health, hun. Physical and mental. This isn’t good for you, and I just don’t understand why you’re putting yourself through this.” Her voice is gentle, a frown on her lips. “I’m not your mother, this isn’t your life topside.” She murmurs, a hand stroking over your hair. “Everything will be alright if you slow down.”

The words hit you hard and you bite down on your tongue to keep from getting emotional. “I know.” You do. Klepty didn’t need the money as much as your mother did. But you didn’t want to feel like a burden to her, didn’t want her to regret taking you in. “But I…” You hesitate, the words stick in your throat. “I just, I have to help them.” Even though Alastor was seemingly doing everything in his power to make you fail, you couldn’t give in. “Charlie trusts me and I don’t want to let her down.” Your mother’s voice rings in your ears, desperate for you to help her. “I’m strong enough to do this, okay?” You had to be. You refused to fall under the pressure.

“Of course you’re strong, honey.” She coos, her gaze softening. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. But you don’t have to do all that heavy lifting on your own. You can have people help you. I’ll help you.” She insists, and you have to take a deep breath.

“I’m good.” You didn’t want to subject her to Alastor’s bullshit. “But I appreciate it, really.” You pat her hand, wiggling out of her grasp. “I’m gonna show that smug asshole that I’m the best damn marketing manager there is.” You could put up with the weird static sounds, the manic grins and smugly raised eyebrows. 

You feel determination rolling through you, your second wind coming. “I just gotta draw my line in the sand. Gotta ask myself what I’m willing to put up with today.” Your resolve is strengthening. “And it’s not _fucking this_.” You clench your fists, a wide grin forming, more baring teeth than anything else.

“Alright, sweet pea.” Kelpty relents, a tired smile on her face. “I believe in you.” She moves, allowing you to stand. “You’re gonna crush this.”

“Hell yeah I am!” You were gonna fuck this deadline in the mouth. “That bastard is going to regret messing with me!” You pull out your phone again, feeling inspired. 

_I lived my life trying to have a good time, and dying and going to Hell honestly has me feeling so attacked right now._ An old meme, but one you enjoyed. You snicker to yourself as you post it. Now you just needed to head back to the Hotel, hanging out with Angel would keep your motivation going. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, babe.” You give your best friend and hug, squeezing her tight. “I really needed it.” You would never admit it to anyone else.

She squeezes you back, cheek nuzzling against yours. “Anytime, Mia. Just, try to take it easy, okay?” She pulls away, a fond expression on her face.

“No promises!” You state, winking at her. “Now I gotta head out. Gotta strike while the iron’s hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Game Grump's reference in my fanfic? It's more likely than you think.


	6. And I Will Show You Self-Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the same place I used to be  
> But I'm trying harder not to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning comes into play this chapter. There's depiction of rape about half way in.

So the little goat had returned, and according to his shadow, she was no longer a step away from the edge. She’d been smiling, her spirit seemingly renewed.

Well that just simply wouldn’t do. What good was breaking a toy if it managed to fix itself? He’d have to use more force this time. 

The man drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought. He hadn’t expected her to bounce back, and certainly not this quickly. It was rare that he was surprised by others, but this little Arrhythmia seemed determined to exceed his expectations. This would be a challenge, and the idea thrilled him. When was the last time he’d had the chance to face a nearly worthy challenger? Surely not in the last few decades. 

Yes, this would be _fun_. 

……

Your office is just as gloomy as you left it, and the cursed sounds of static and feedback are all you can hear. Sighing, you rub your temples. You could deal with this, you just had to ignore it and get to work. The website and social media posts were good starts, but you had to start thinking of other ways to bring people in. Maybe some sort of event? But what could you host that sinners would actually want to go to that wouldn’t interfere with redemption. You write down a note to bring up the concept to Charlie. The woman would be thrilled to go over ideas with you, though hopefully she wouldn’t burst into song. 

The knock on your door is jarring, and you drop your pen in your surprise. You approach the door cautiously, worried about who could be on the other side. It was probably Charlie, Angel would never knock and no one else would really be checking in with you. Alastor would most likely just appear in your office, completely forgoing any common courtesy. As soon as you open the door though, you’re tempted to slam it. Because of course it’s Alastor. The knock was to lull you into a false sense of security. 

God fucking damn it. Why you? Why now? The fire you’d had only a few moments ago was dimming.

He’s stepped in past you before you can slam the door in his face, and you resist the need to groan. You had hoped you could get some work done without interruption, but the deer always seemed to manage to dash your hopes. You’re sure he would consider that an accomplishment.

“Hello, sweetheart!” He looms over you, his expression positively gleeful. “I just wanted to check up on you! Your deadline is coming up in a matter of weeks, after all!” He chuckles to himself, as if he’d made a joke. You roll your eyes in response before you can stop yourself.

“I’m fine.” You retort in a monotone. You just wanted him to leave so you could get back to work. You didn’t want to play his games right now, his presence exhausting. “But thank you, your concern is appreciated.” Your tone betrays any sincerity that could have been behind your words. You’re just trying to placate him at this point, hoping that if you didn’t give him much of a reaction, he’d leave.

“Oh, dear! Have I done something to upset you?” His head tilts to the side in mock concern, his toothy grin daring you to call him out. You bite your tongue before you can say something you’d regret.

“Of course not.” You mutter, though it’s barely above a growl. Surely he’d leave soon, if you just didn’t take the bait. You needed to bore him, refuse him any entertainment. 

“Why the long face then, dear? You know, you’re never fully dressed without a smile!” Oh, that’s what he’d meant when you’d taken the staff photo. Gross.

Your fingers move, pushing up your lips in a faux smile, making sure to show all your teeth. “Better?” You ask, only slightly snarky.

He shakes his head, grin widening. “Oh dear, you are such a card!” He bats your hands away, tilting your face up with his fingers. “Won’t you smile for me? Yours is so _lovely_.” His thumb strokes over your cheek and you involuntarily shiver. This makes his smile stretch more, seemingly thrilled with your reaction.

You try to pull back, but his other hand places itself on your back. You frown, looking up at him. “Let me go.” You say firmly, more than uncomfortable with the way he way touching you.

“But darling! You’re still not smiling!” He teases, and his hand leaves your face, fingers curling around the base of your neck as he trails his thumb down the length of your throat. You stiffen and then everything goes _w h i t e_. 

……

She’s screaming, and for the life of him he can’t figure out why. He snaps his fingers to ensure that the room is soundproof. It wouldn't do any good for the others come see what's the matter. Pulling away from her, he watches as her hands bury into the mess of pink curls atop her head, tugging almost violently. He raises an eyebrow at the display, thoroughly confused. What in the Hell was happening to her? He’d barely even touched her, and certainly nothing so threatening to garner this reaction.

When he said he’d break her, he hadn’t meant like this. 

……

Hands are squeezing against your throat and you’re struggling to breathe. Why is he so heavy on top of you? He’d looked so thin, practically screamed ‘I’m harmless’. What happened to the boy with the charming smile and shy approach? He said he wanted to buy you coffee…

“I love you.” He whispers in your ear, his body rutting against yours. “I’ve always loved you, since I first saw you.” His breath is warm against your ear, and you want to cringe but you’re forcibly kept in place. You move your hands to push at his shoulders, weakly, but his grip tightens and you wheeze.

“You’re so beautiful.” He moans, and you try to stop the tears welling in your eyes. “You’re too pretty to be such a _whore_.” The grip tightens again and you gasp.”But you’re _my whore_ , aren’t you baby?” You whimper, and he smiles. “No one loves you like I do.” His voice rises in volume and he bites down on your earlobe. Hard. You’re unsure if it’s his drool or your blood that’s trickling down your the base of your skull. “No one will ever love you like I do. You’re mine, and I’m going to take _such good care of you_.” 

“Please… Stop.” You manage to exhale, his grip had loosened during his profession of his ‘ _love_ ’. He chuckles darkly in response, resting forehead against yours. You close your eyes, unwilling to make any sort of eye contact with him. 

“Stop?” He questions, kissing the corner of your mouth. “Why would I stop? You want this.” He thrusts, and it fucking hurts. You had to be bleeding. “Feel how wet you are? It’s because you love me too. _We’re soul mates_.” He kisses you, tongue pushing against your lips as he tries to pry his way inside. 

You feel so detached from your body, and you pray that this will end soon. That he’ll get up, let you leave. You’re going to hug your mother as hard as you can when you get home. Tell her how much you love her. You won’t blame her for this. This was your fault. You should have known better than to trust someone just because they smiled at you and offered to get you a coffee because they loved your ‘work’. You should have known that anyone who had seen you online would only want one thing, something that you would never be willing to provide.

~~But they’d take it anyway.~~

He’s still whispering in your ear, but you can’t understand the words anymore. His grip was so tight on your throat. When was the last time you’d managed to get a breath in? You tap at his wrists, a silent plea for him to let go. You need to breathe, your lungs burning as they’re deprived of oxygen. You can hear him laugh again, and his hands squeeze tighter. 

Was it getting dark? Or was your vision blurring? You’re not entirely sure, but even with his weight on top of yours, you’re starting to feel cold.

How strange…

You wonder if your mom will make a strawberry shortcake with you when you get home.

……

Someone is shaking your shoulders and when you open your eyes you’re on your knees. Your throat feels raw, and you blink, hand pressing against your chest to feel the racing of your heart. What happened? Where are you?

“Dear, are you with me? You can hear me, right, love?” Someone murmurs in your ear and you jolt, head whipping to locate the voice.

Oh… It’s Alastor.

That’s right, you’re in your office. You're dead, in Hell and you’re safe. You’re okay.

“Darling, what happened?” He asks quietly, the grin gone from his face, brows furrowed in confusion. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was concerned for your wellbeing. But you do know better, Alastor is an asshole who just wants to see you suffer. And he just discovered your weakness, fantastic.

“Nothing.” You rasp, your voice hoarse, hands moving to scrub at your face. At least you’re not crying. The situation would only feel worse if he’d seen you cry. You don’t want to be weak, you especially don’t want to be weak in front of him.

“That didn’t seem like nothing.” He responds, tone as gentle as you’ve ever heard it. “I know that you and I have had our… Differences. But you can speak freely with me, Arrhythmia.” The use of your name sobers you, and you exhale slowly. Maybe he was being genuine, and truthfully, you didn’t want to be alone right now. 

“I…” You hesitate, so ashamed to tell your story. Only Klepty knew it, and that had only been because of your recurring nightmares when you first fell. You’d woken her up so many nights screaming that you felt you owed her an explanation. You don’t owe one to Alastor. But, still… “I was strangled to death.” The words are whispered, your eyes squeezed shut. “My murderer… He raped me as he killed me. I was a virgin.” You feel so defeated, your shoulders sagging. The shame wells up in you, and you want to vomit, a chorus of _it's your fault_ ringing in your ears. “I don’t like having my neck touched.” It was why you wore a high collared shirt, to have some sort of barrier.

That and the scars… The permanent bruising that dotted your throat. A permanent reminder of what he’d done to you.

Alastor doesn’t speak for a few moments. The only sound is your shared breathing and the quiet white noise of his static. “I’m… Sorry.” His voice an undertone. “What happened to you is… Truly appalling.” You snort, unimpressed.

“Weren’t you a murderer?” You know he’s just trying to be kind, but it feels forced. 

“Yes.” He says simply, as if you’d been talking about the weather and not his crimes against humanity. “But, rape… That’s truly horrendous. A vile thing committed by only true scum of the Earth.” His tone is one of finality, and you’re taken aback.

“Oh.” You’d never thought that this would happen. That Alastor would be comforting you after a panic attack, seated beside you on your office floor. “Thank you.” You’re not sure what else to say, the moment so strange that you feel speechless. He shakes his head, his gaze straight ahead. He still wasn’t smiling, and you’re not sure you’ve ever seen such a pensive expression on his face.

“Nothing to thank me for. Your death was traumatic, I’m sorry that I have caused you to remember it.” He flinches when you reach out to touch his hand, and you retract immediately. He looks over to you, and you don’t know what he’s thinking. Not that you ever do, but at least you usually know it’s something nefarious. Now, he looks like he wants to say something, but is holding himself back.

“You didn’t know.” You tell him, and he nods, looking away again. “But I appreciate the apology.” The atmosphere is somber, and neither of you say anything for awhile. You close your eyes, focusing on the feeling of your breaths. In a way, you feel better. Alastor, of all people, had made you feel comforted. You don’t know what to make of that.

“Are you alright now, my dear?” He asks quietly, and you nod your assent. He doesn’t say anything else, but you hear him move to stand. Opening your eyes, you see that he’s offering you his hand and you accept it. He pulls you to your feet, and his smile returns, though smaller than it usually was. “I’ll be taking my leave now, darling.” He winks at you. “But I’ll be checking up on you again, soon.” His playful tone is back, and you welcome it.

“Alright.” You let go of his hand, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’ll see you later then, Al.” He nods, and turns, opening the door. 

“Thank you for trusting me, darling.” He murmurs, and then he’s gone.

You sit at your desk, and stare at your darkened laptop screen. It doesn’t feel real, what had just happened. You feel like you're dreaming, and you breathe out a sigh. You look over to your doorway, and hum to yourself.

Maybe Alastor wasn’t as bad as you thought. _Maybe_.


	7. What if Your Heart's a Liar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
> If the way is hazy,  
> You gotta do the cooking by the book  
> You know you can't be lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in updates guys, things got like... Wild for me. But, on the plus side I met Trixie Mattel this week. So that was pretty sick.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You guys seriously do not know how much your comments and kudos mean to me! <3 <3 <3 <3

A day off. You’d decided that after the emotional whirlwind of yesterday, you deserved one. You’d be on your own, Klepty did have a store to run after all. But you didn’t really mind, you could spend the day focusing on some self care and what better way than making your favorite food?

The sweet smell of sugar and vanilla made you smile, humming to yourself as you whisked the batter. It made you feel at home, the familiar scents taking you back to happier times. Your mother would make this cake for you every birthday, and your heart squeezes painfully at the thought. She’d always take the day off work, even if it meant she’d have to work a double the next day. She’d sing as she worked, smudges of flour on her jeans and face, and you’d sit on the counter giggling as she’d twirl around the kitchen. She’d always sing Shania Twain songs, claiming that no one could soothe her soul like Shania.

You’re singing, you realize. The lyrics of an old Shania song falling from your lips without any thought. You can almost hear your mother’s voice alongside your own, and you feel tears stinging as you continue. You miss her, and you wish you could have said goodbye before you died. She deserved to have some sort of closure, and you wonder how the police would have told her. You can only hope she’s doing alright, and that she’d never end up where you are now. She may have made her mistakes, but your mother truly did her best. You couldn’t have asked for more from her.

You’re still singing softly as you pour the batter into the pan. Even though you’re feeling a little more than morose at the thought of your mother, you turn your attention to the task at hand. Nothing was more therapeutic than baking, and you feel a little better as you slide the pan into the oven.

Now it was time for your favorite part, slicing the strawberries. There was just something about how easily they would succumb to your knife, sweet juice gathering on the cutting board. You switch the song you’re singing to something more cheerful, swaying your hips as you work. Maybe, if your life had gone differently, you could have been a baker. Making cupcakes and scones, your clothes would constantly smell of vanilla and your aprons would forever have smears of pink frosting on it. You wouldn’t have ended up in Hell by the age of twenty, and you wouldn’t be stuck doing social media posts for a Hotel while dealing with Alastor.

The thought of Alastor makes you pause, knife poised just barely above a strawberry. He’d surprised you yesterday, and you still don’t know how to feel about it. You’d been so sure that all he could ever be was a jackass. But the way he’d spoken to you, his voice gentle and no hint of judgment towards your tale. Your lips pull into a thin line, hands resuming their work. Maybe it was just a fluke, surely you’d just caught him off guard and he’d return to his usual bullshit when you returned tomorrow. 

Though, to console you after a panic attack… You had to admit, it was almost kind of him. You set your strawberries aside, and move to start making the whipped cream. Maybe when Klepty was done working, you could discuss it with her. She was a better judge of character than you were. You were never one for giving people second chances.

You shake your head, groaning in frustration. What did it matter if he was maybe a good guy? You weren’t intending on making a friendship with him. He was your ‘boss’ and all that mattered was doing your job. You had more than enough friendship between Klepty and Angel, though Charlie was quickly worming her way into your inner circle. Alastor would remain on the outside, a begrudging acquaintance and nothing more. 

With your resolve firmly cemented, you turn your focus to whipping. You’d kill for an actual hand mixer, but it was fine to do it yourself. Almost as if the act of doing it by hand in turn made the cream sweeter. Your mother always did it this way, you’d been too poor to afford any luxury appliances. She’d always dip a finger in once it was done, and playfully smear the cream across your cheek, saying that you were sweeter than any dessert. She truly loved you more than anything.

You place the bowl in the fridge once you’ve whipped the mixture into stiff peaks. You lean against the counter, staring at the tile. You wonder if your mother would be proud of you now, even though your actions led you to be down in Hell. Had she expected more of you? What would she say about Klepty, or Angel? Would she laugh with you about Charlie’s idea of redemption? Or curse Alastor’s name along with you? You know that she’d smooth your hair back and kiss you on the forehead, tell you that you’re doing just fine. That you were helping the people you considered family, and that’s all that truly mattered.

……

It seems his darling little toy had decided to take the day off. He was disappointed to say the least, he had been looking forward to tipping the scales back into his favor. What had happened yesterday had been unexpected to say the least. After leaving her, he’d sat in his room and been stuck in his thoughts for quite some time. But he’d emerged, and he intended to ensure that he’d never be caught off guard by her again. This was _his_ game and he wouldn’t tolerate a pawn trying to change the rules.

Luckily for him, it didn’t take much effort on his part to figure out where his little Bradycardia was hiding. She was at her home as if it would be hard for a powerful demon such as himself to do something as simple as breaking and entering. Though once he arrived at her residence, he was a little nonplussed to find a clothing store instead. Though a quick glance up revealed that there was an apartment above.

Splendid.

He strolled into the shop, ignoring the ringing of the bell and glanced around to find his way upstairs. What he found though, was a very unhappy looking raccoon demon. Was his toy deliberately trying to set up obstacles for him? How absolutely irritating. 

“Can I help you?” The raccoon asked, the faintest hint of irritation in her voice.

“Yes indeedy! I’m looking for my darling employee! She didn’t show up to work today, and I’m ever so concerned!” His tone was forcibly chipper, his grin widening as he watched the woman with hooded eyes. 

She raises a single eyebrow. “My apologies, _sir_. But I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Oh! A liar, how very bold of her to lie to a demon of his status. She must care for his toy very dearly, or she must be extremely stupid. Either way, he would deal with this nuisance quickly. He was getting bored and he so desperately _hated_ being bored.

He chuckles, low and dark, thrilled when he sees her visibly tense. “How funny!” He exclaims, miming wiping a tear from his eye. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to try harder to pull the _wool_ over my eyes!” He twirls his microphone with practiced ease. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d appreciate it if you’d move out of my way.”

“Look.” He can tell that she’s trying so hard to remain firm. Pity that she’s failing at being convincing. “Mia has been working herself to the bone for you. You may be the Radio Demon, but I’ll be damned if I let you push her any farther!” She crosses her arms, a scowl in place. Her foot is tapping, though it doesn’t distract from the way her voice faintly quivers. 

He laughs loudly, amused by how valiantly this demon is trying to protect what doesn’t belong to her. His laughter continues, and the longer it goes the more worried the woman looks. “Now, now, my dear. No need to be hostile!” He moves closer, delighted by how quickly she takes a step back. “I mean no _harm_ whatsoever!” She looks unconvinced, as she should be. “I just want to make sure that my precious little Aorta is feeling well! You’re __right! I have been working her too hard! Poor thing must be so distraught, I’d love to be able to see her.” To promptly poke and prod at her until she breaks. She had a habit of turning such a lovely shade of red when she was angry.

“No.” There’s an air of finality to her tone that he has no interest in honoring. “I don’t know what your game is, but you’re not getting anywhere near Mia today. She’ll return to work tomorrow. But, I’m warning you, lay off of her. She’s a good person and she doesn’t need scum like you dragging her down.” Her eyes narrow at him, and he’s surprised by how defiant this weak little thing is being with him. But what was that saying? Fortune favors the bold? Maybe so, but he wouldn’t let such negligent cockiness go without some form of retaliation.

His grin splits across his face, razor sharp teeth fully displayed in all of their glory. He can hear his static crackle, the air becoming thick with tension. “Very well, sweetheart.” His voice drops a few octaves, gravelly and rough. “Though, do _take care_. I’d hate to see any accidents befall you or your precious friend.” The sound of glass breaking catches her attention, and he watches her glance over to the window, the surface a spider web of cracks. He snickers at her expression, grateful that this little outing still managed to derive some form of entertainment.

“I’ll be taking my leave now.” He turns, and strolls leisurely out the door, not bothering to look over his shoulder at the distraught woman. He may not have been able to play with his toy, but the day hadn’t been a total loss. Now he would have plenty of time to scheme up ways to torment her tomorrow. 

He hums to himself as he heads back to the hotel, a spring in his step. Things were certainly becoming more entertaining.

……

You look up from your task of cake decorating when you hear the door open. “Klepty?” You call out, eyes darting over to the doorway.

“Mia.” She calls back, walking up to you moments later. She looks more tired than usual, and you quirk a brow at the sight. You knew that retail could be stressful, but it was rare for her to have bad days in the shop. 

“What’s up babe?” You ask, setting your spatula down. “You look completely drained.” She only nods in response, leaning against the counter and heaving a sigh.

“Oh you know… Just tough customers.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Some jackass threw a rock at the window. It’s going to be hell to replace.” You frown, moving over to her and wrapping your arms around her, squeezing tightly before stepping back.

“Fuck, that’s bullshit. Did you at least see the fucker who did it? I’ll cut ‘em!” She shakes her head, and smiles at you. Your frown deepens, heart aching for her. She looks so defeated, and you wish you could lift the burden from her shoulders. She deserved so much better than the life she had right now.

“I’m fine, honest.” She looks over your shoulder, and her smile brightens. “Did you make strawberry shortcake?” She asks, and you’re grateful to hear the joy back in her voice. Well, at least your day off was good for something.

“Yep! Fresh whipped cream too. C’mon, let’s eat.” You tug her over to the table, picking up a knife. As you cut into the fluffy layers of cake, a feeling of serenity washes over you. Even if you couldn’t be with your mother, even if you were trapped in Hell and working a job you hate… At least you can still do little things that remind you of home. Like sharing cake with someone you love.

You hum to yourself as you plate the slices, sitting down next to Klepty. “So you really don’t need me to go and beat up anybody?” You ask, trying to mask your concern with a playful tone.

“No, it was just some asshole. It’s just a window.” There’s something in her tone that you can’t quite place, but you decide not to push the issue. If she was willing to let it go, you’d drop it.

“If you say so.” You dig into your cake, closing your eyes happily as the tart taste of strawberries washes over your tongue.

Who needs Heaven? As long as you had Klepty and strawberry shortcake, you were more than happy.


	8. I Must Insist that You Haven't Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck now so long  
> We just got the start wrong  
> One more last try  
> I'ma get the ending right

Convincing yourself to come back after your day off had been a struggle. As it turns out, even the slightest break diminished your productivity. It reminded you of something a coworker of yours had said to you while you were alive. He’d been working for about thirty days straight, and when you questioned him on it he’d told you he was afraid that if he stopped he just wouldn’t come back. You can understand that now, your bed is much more welcoming than the idea of the hotel.

You sigh to yourself. You had made promises though, and you weren’t one to break them.

The lobby was as deserted as ever, not even Husk was in sight. You took in a breath, relief flooding you. You weren’t sure if you were ready to deal with anyone yet. Especially not Alastor. Your feelings about the crimson demon were still muddled, and you really didn’t want to give them any thought at the moment. You had work to do. 

You head to your office, surprised by the silence. Where was the familiar sound of static? Maybe you’d grown too used to it, the absence of it made you shiver. Shaking your head, you remind yourself to focus. You scoop up some notes you’d written. Various ideas of events you could host to bring in guests. You wanted to go over them with Charlie today, and you hoped that she’d approve. You were running out of concepts for attention grabbers. Your memes and quips online were good, but you’d yet to entice anyone to check in. Your deadline was fast approaching, and you could feel the ghost of anxiety creeping into your bones. 

With your notes in your arms, you leave your office. The halls feel ominous as you wander them, and you briefly wonder where everyone is. You’ve grown so accustomed to the faint sounds of hustle and bustle. Vaggie muttering curses, Charlie’s over exuberant joy, Husk’s irritated grumblings, and Angel’s sardonic laughter. Not to mention Alastor’s ever present white noise, the grating sound of his laughter, his loud greetings and over use of familiar pet names. But there was only the sound of your breathing and foot steps. It filled you with unease. 

When had you grown so uncomfortable with being alone? 

It didn’t take you long to reach Charlie’s office, and most of the walk had been filled with your inner monologue. You blinked, feeling dazed as you stared at the door. You can hear the muffled voices of Charlie and Vaggie, and you release a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. You knock firmly against the door three times, and enter when Charlie’s voice calls out for you to come in.

Charlie’s sat at her desk, Vaggie perched on the end of it. They look surprised to see you, and you can’t fathom why. You offer a small smile, pushing down your anxieties. Charlie believed in you, and while you couldn’t understand why, you had to trust it. “Hey, so, I had some ideas I wanted to go over with you.” You step forward, holding your notes to your chest.

“Arrhythmia!” Charlie’s smile is as wide and bright as ever. “Please, take a seat!” She gestures to the chair in front of her desk and you comply. “I’m so excited to hear your ideas! What are they? More memes?” Her words are rushed and you wonder how she manages to be so sunny all the time. It has a way of breaking down your guard and you feel your smile become more genuine. 

“Well,” You set your papers on her desk. “While our online presence is good, and we’ve caught some attention, I think it’s time to take it a step further.” You try to ignore the weight of Vaggie’s stare, pushing on. “I think we should host an event. Get people in the building, let them see our cause for themselves.” Because websites and memes were one thing, but being able to speak with people in person would be beneficial for persuading them to listen.

“An event?” There was a note of hesitancy in Charlie’s voice, and you resisted the urge to wince. “Uhm… What were you thinking?” You had thought that she would be more than on board for this idea. You’d grown too used to her abundant encouragement that the lack of it felt personal.

You focus on your breath for a moment, ignoring the doubt. “Well, I have a few concepts.” Your knee bounces gently as you talk. “A party is a crowd pleaser. Promise people free food and drink and they’ll appear.” Something that any teenager knew. How many Saturday nights had you spent at an unknown person’s home? Warmed beer in your system and thrumming bass moving your body. Too many to count. 

Vaggie frowns at you, her arms crossed over her chest. A huff falls from her lips, her eyes rolling. “Yeah, a party doesn’t really help the message we’re trying to send. This is a place for redemption, we’re supposed to be free from sin.” Her tone is barely above a snap, and you stop a frown of your own. What had you ever done to her?

“Uhm…” Charlie’s voice is small, and you look over to her. “Vaggie is right, Arrhythmia.” You bite the inside of your lip, the rejection stinging. “We want to emphasize healthy and pure behaviors. If we throw a party, that would send the wrong kind of message.” There’s pity in her eyes and it causes you to stiffen in response. You were offering them your help, why would it matter to you if they didn’t like your ideas? They could come up with their own. You feel anger rising up in you, your throat tightening as the emotion wells up.

Before you can open your mouth to say something you’d probably regret, the sound of crackling static emits from behind you. Your head whips to look for the source, mildly surprised that Alastor had appeared, his grin wide and eyes hooded. You're equal parts outraged and relieved. No chance you were going to dwell on that realization.

“Well, well, what’s this little meeting about?” He asks, his tone overly cheery. He places a hand on your shoulder, leaning some weight onto you as he looks at Charlie. The air is charged with a tension that hadn’t existed before. What the fuck was happening?

“Oh! Alastor!” The blonde woman seems as shocked as you at his sudden appearance. “Arrhythmia was just going over some suggestions for an event we could host.” Her smile feels placating, and you resist the urge to huff. You wanted to leave, you realize. This wasn’t working out the way you wanted, and you just didn’t want to deal with it anymore. If anything, you just wanted to head back to the lobby and get drunk with Angel.

“An event?” He sounds delighted and glances down at you. “What a splendid idea, darling!” He squeezes your shoulder and you hate that it makes you shiver. His smile grows in response. “What kind of soiree will we be throwing?” There’s something calculating in his gaze as he watches Charlie.

“We are _not_ throwing a party.” Vaggie says vehemently. Her eyes narrow at Alastor, her teeth bared menacingly. It seems there’s someone who dislikes him more than you do. You didn’t think that was possible.

“Why ever not, dear?” He comments, tilting his head to the side. “I think it would be so _entertaining_ to liven the place up! Why, back in my day, there always seemed to be some sort of party going on! I mean, the speakeasies were positively bustling with activities!” He sighs wistfully, and then his smile morphs into one of all sharp teeth and manic energy. “Don’t be such a wet blanket, darling!” He wags his finger at her, and her scowl deepens.

Charlie rubs the back of her neck, looking extremely uncomfortable from the palpable tension. “You do have a point.” She mumbles, and it only makes Alastor’s smile split his face more. “But I still don’t know… It can’t be anything too rowdy.” She’s relenting under his gaze, and you can practically feel how proud he is at the result. “Arrhythmia, give it some more thought. I’m sure you can come up with something that will work out for us.” She smiles at you, though it’s lacking in her usual brightness. The victory nearly feels hollow, and you nod, trying not to feel solemn.

“Excellent!” Alastor chimes, the sound of clapping echoing from his microphone. How did he do that? He looks down at you before pulling you to your feet. You stumble a bit, your body pressing to his from your unsure footing. His hold tightens on you, and you have to breathe slowly to keep yourself from shuddering. You don’t dare look at his expression, no doubt in your mind that it’s one of smug pride.

You pull away, keeping your gaze on your feet. Clearing your throat, you look over to Charlie. “I’ll try to get you a finished proposal soon.” Maybe Klepty would bounce back ideas with you. Because you had no idea what you could do now. Your resources were limited, and catering to an audience like the residents of Hell was going to take some meticulous planning. You could feel the tension building in your temples just at the thought.

Great.

“Let me walk you back to your office, sweetheart!” You warily look up at your boss, his smile ever present and mildly off putting. You don’t have the energy to refuse his offer, simply nodding your assent. He beams, throwing an arm around your shoulder and tugging you close. Why was he always so physically clingy? It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up, unease sparking through you. “Off we go then! Thank you, ladies! Lovely chatting with you.” He’s guiding you out the door before they can respond, his long legs setting a pace you struggle to match.

“Thank you.” You mutter to him, eyes focused on staring straight ahead.

“Whatever for, darling?” He questions, though his tone lets you know that he’s playing dumb. He just wants you to stroke his ego, and you can hear the smile in his voice. What an egotistical jerk.

You roll your eyes, you’d rather have your teeth pulled out than have this conversation. “Thank you for helping convince them.” You scratch idly at your wrist. “I…” Deep breaths. “I’m not sure they would have agreed if you hadn’t stepped in.” The pity in Charlie’s eyes was haunting you. If you focus on it too much, you know it will drag you into a place of despondency. You didn’t have time to feel discouraged. You had a job to do.

He laughs breezily. “No need to thank me!” You chance looking up at him, and you’re surprised by the sincerity in his eyes. “It’s been so boring around here! A party would certainly shake things up! I have no doubt that you’ll be a fantastic source of entertainment, my dear!” His arm squeezes around you, and you feel speechless. What the fuck was he going on about? You were so sure that he’d be doing everything in his power to make things go wrong for you. 

Maybe he wasn’t as bad as you thought? Maybe things really had changed for the both of you after the scene in your office. You continue to stare at his expression, unsure of how to respond to him. 

“Well, here we are!” Was the walk back to your office always so short? Or had he distracted you that much? You weren’t sure anymore. How did he manage to always make you feel so uncertain of everything? You definitely needed a drink now.

“Thank you.” It’s all you can think to say. His arm leaves your shoulders and he stands in front of you, his stature looming over you.

“Again, no need to thank me, doll!” He winks at you, hands moving to fold behind his back. “I look forward to what you’ll come up with! Ta ta for now!” He turns, vanishing with a single motion and you’re left alone. You stand there, the silence filling the air around you.

“What the fuck have you gotten yourself into now, Mia?” You ask yourself, palms moving to press against your eyes. You were going to sort out everything eventually. But for now, you were going to drink as much vodka as you could stand. And then, you were going to brainstorm for event ideas that upheld the ‘morals’ Charlie expected from you.

With your priorities set, you head to the lobby. Though you couldn’t quite shake the nagging feeling you were being watched. Strange.


	9. God, How Could I Top 'Call Me Maybe'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days I kinda just pretend so  
> I guess I don't mind, it depends though  
> I get stuck to every innuendo  
> But it doesn't seem to matter in the end so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Sorry that it took so long to update, but here we are! I'm really excited for what's coming up in the next few chapters! Thank you so much for reading, and for your continued support! I hope y'all enjoy! <3 <3 <3

You’re sitting at the bar again, nodding along as Angel regales you with another story. You’re not really paying attention, the vodka in your system giving you a pleasant buzz. It was delightful to feel some distance between your body and your problems. Like, nothing could touch you.

You’re brought out of your tipsy reverie by the feeling of Angel’s index finger flicking against your cheek. You blink, sight bleary as you look over at him. He’s frowning, obviously displeased with your spacey demeanor. “C’mon toots, I gotta be more interestin’ than whatevas rattlin’ around in ya head.” His words have no real bite to them, a lopsided smirk proving he’s just teasing you. Though you’re sure if you continue to space out, he’ll move to more drastic measures of keeping your focus.

“I mean, you’re not wrong.” You sip from your glass, leaning your face into your palm. “Sorry I’m such a space cadet, I think all the work has fried my brain.” Even though you’d been trying to take breaks (Kelpty was really harping on you about your mental health), you still found yourself checking Shudder on your phone to keep an eye on updates. Your upcoming deadline was never too far from your mind.

“Loosen up babe!” He sounds exasperated, but there’s a flicker of concern that crosses his face. If you’d blinked, you’re sure you would have never seen it. “Strawberry Pimp ain’t even here today! What he won’t know won’t hurt him!” He grins, tapping your glass to encourage you to take another drink. So you do. “So as I was saying, Cherri and I got our hands on some primo—” He cuts off as Charlie skips into the room, hastily taking a drink to distract from his less than saintly story.

“Good afternoon you guys!” Her chipper tone almost seems to have an effect on Angel. His tension lessens a fraction, lazy smirk returning to his face, realizing he hadn’t been caught. Yet.

“Hey, Charlie.” You respond, Angel merely giving a nod of acknowledgment in her direction. She traipses over, her smile bright and wide, like nothing could ever go wrong. You wonder what it’s like inside her head. Aside from the occasional concern about not getting guests, it seemed like Charlie was never in a bad mood. What was that like? You couldn’t remember a point in your life or afterlife where you weren’t stressed about something.

“I have a wonderful feeling about today!” She states, clapping her hands together. What could have given her that feeling? Things have been pretty stagnant so far, no progress to speak of. Though, in her defense, there hadn’t been any setbacks either. Unless you count your consistent day drinking as a set back, which… Maybe?

“That makes two of us.” You mumbled into the rim of your glass. Alastor being away took a large weight off your shoulders. It felt like you could finally think straight for the first time in days. It was like the smiling demon was never too far, whether physically or just overshadowing your thoughts. The breathing room would do you some good. Sort out your thoughts and… Feelings.

Ever since your panic attack, things had been a little different between the two of you. Yes, he was still an insufferable jerk. But there were moments where he nearly resembled being kind. The frequent 180s were starting to give you whiplash, and honestly, you were desperate for him to just pick a lane. 

“Hell yeah!” Angel chimed, raising his glass. “Here’s ta a great fuckin’ day!” He downs the rest of his drink quickly, glass clacking as he all but slams it down.

“Angel Dust! Language!” The blonde admonishes, arms crossing over her chest in an entirely maternal fashion. One of her eyebrows raises as she stares him down.

A heavy sigh escapes the spider, his eyes rolling. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry or whateva.” He huffs, clearly not meaning a single word he says. But Charlie accepts the half hearted ‘apology, moving to sit next to you. There’s a hint of apprehension in her face and it immediately puts you on guard. 

“Sooo…” She begins and you feel your jaw tensing. Nothing good has ever started with ‘sooo’. “I know that our meeting the other day wasn’t one hundred percent on the positive side.” Her smile has weakened, and her voice has an edge of what could be called pity. God fucking damn it. “But, I wanted to let you know that I think you’re doing a really great job as our marketing manager.” Her hand reaches out and touches your shoulder, and you suppress a flinch. But it doesn’t go entirely unnoticed.

“Thank you.” You tell her, trying to keep your tone light and even. It isn’t that you’re mad at her, you’re not. You’re just frustrated that she had shot down your idea so quickly, and only stopped to reconsider when Alastor stepped in. You had been hired for a reason, you knew what you were doing. You didn’t need (or want) Alastor to come to your defense. “I appreciate your faith in me.” Even though you’re not very sure that she has much. “I’ve got some notes written down on concepts for the event. Nothing too big, or sinful.” So far all you’d come up with is that free alcohol would be your biggest draw, and you doubt that Vaggie would appreciate that.

Was drinking really that big of a sin?

“That’s wonderful!” Her overly chipper smile has returned. “I can’t wait to have you go over them with me! I have some free time later this week, would that work for you?” She had to know that her smile could be considered manipulative right? How could anyone ever say no to her? You’d have to ask Vaggie.

“Yes, just let me know what day works for you and I’ll be there.” Your recording and posting schedule for your cam site has been a little lax, trying to put most of your effort into the hotel. So, really you could meet up with Charlie whenever she needed. 

“Now just what are we planning?” Truly, this has happened so much that you don’t even acknowledge Alastor’s sudden presence. You do however, mourn the loss of your free day. It was foolish of you to think that you’d be rid of him for even a little while. You should have known that by even mentioning anything work related without him would somehow summon him. 

“Mia and I were just talking about getting together to discuss her ideas for the event we’ll be hosting.” You had to hand it to Charlie, she wasn’t even fazed by him. Her smile was patient and her tone wasn’t even close to condescending. She really was a saint among sinners.

“Oh?” His gaze turns to you, eyebrows raised and grin as manic as ever. “That’s wonderful news, sweetheart!” His hand moves to rustle the tuft of hair between your horns. You bite back the urge to growl. “And here I was worried that you’d given up on your little plans!” The fake concern in his voice was going to get his shin kicked. 

“Nope.”

His smile twitches when you don’t say anything else, he’d obviously been hoping for more of a reaction. You almost think you’ve stunned him into silence before he clears his throat. “Well then! It only makes sense that I attend this little meeting as well!” His grin grows as Charlie nods her assent. 

“I’ll make sure Vaggie is there too. That way we’re all on the same page!” All of this planning is boring you, even though you know you should be invested. After all, this was your idea to begin with. While you take a moment to wallow in your self pity, it seems that Alastor is enjoying the progression of the conversation.

“I’m so very glad we could work this out, my dears.” His eyes are focused solely on you. The focus is so intense that you down the rest of your drink to distract yourself. As you push the empty glass towards the other side of the bar, it tips off the counter and shatters on the floor. You can’t help but snicker to yourself.

“This bitch empty. Yeeeet!” The reference has you giggling to yourself, ignoring the confused stares from Charlie, Angel, and Alastor.

“Uh… What was that Mia?” Charlie’s tone is so concerned it only makes you giggle harder. 

“Babe?” Angel shakes your shoulder, eyebrow raising in confusion. “Ya gonna explain that?”

You groan, head tipping back. “Why are all of you so old?” That earns you a shove to the shoulder from Angel, his displeasure blatant. “I just mean that none of you guys are from my era! It’s so hard to constantly explain myself to y’all! At least I learned about your eras in history class!” The only exception to that was Charlie, who you’re pretty sure is just clueless to any sort of life topside.

“I never thought of it that way.” She says, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

Alastor’s chuckle breaks the somber atmosphere. Now what? “Oh darling!” His hand lands on your head again, almost affectionately running his gloved fingers over your curls. “You’re homesick, how _precious_!” The sheer amount of condescension in his voice is grating to your ears, though he was right. You were homesick, and you’d been feeling that way for quite some time. Would the ache ever stop? 

“There was a time where I found myself missing my life.” Alastor’s confession catches you off guard. You look up at him, honey colored eyes locking onto ruby. You realize he’s being sincere, and the revelation takes you by surprise. There’s a quiet pause before he continues. “The transition into the afterlife is a rough one, there’s no way around that. There are many things I miss… The music, the food, the atmosphere, the _people_ …” It was so strange to have him speak to you like a real person. The only other time was after your panic attack… You feel stunned, in awe of this rare version of him.

“But!” His eyes flash with _something_. “We’re here, and there’s no changing that! We made our choices in life, we have to live with them in death.” He continues speaking, though Charlie opens her mouth clearly wanting to interrupt. “We must make the most of our lives here! Find ways to entertain ourselves in this fiery domain!” There’s a hint of malice in his smile, teeth more bared in a snarl than in a show of joy. “Yes! It’s all a matter of perspective my dear!” His fingers travel from your hairline to your forehead, dragging down until he boops you gently on the nose. 

“I… Guess you’re right.” You mutter, feeling a little dazed from his speech. You were never going to understand him, were you? “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome!” He turns away from you. “Now, all of this talk of home has me craving some of my mother’s cooking!” He laughs, and you swear you catch something wistful in his eyes. “I’m going to go make some gumbo! Maybe some beignets!” He’s more talking to himself than anything, walking away from your group without a goodbye.

The three of you sit there in silence for a second. You’re certain that neither Angel nor Charlie have fully grasped what’s happened either. The only thought that really crosses your mind is that there might be more to Alastor than you originally believed. You’re not sure what to do with that.

“Well,” Charlie quickly gets up, a sheepish smile on her face. “I think I’m going to head to my office and get some work done. I’ll talk with you soon, Mia.” And with that it was just you and Angel again.

“I need another drink.” The spider mutters, reaching behind the bar to grab an unlabeled bottle, drinking straight from it.

You only nod in agreement, accepting the bottle from him and taking a healthy gulp. You’d deal with your thoughts later.

Maybe.


	10. I'd Like Some Desperate Measures, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally on the upswing. Wonder how long that'll last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are seriously so amazing! Thank you so much for reading and your continued support! This is really a labor of love for me, and I can't believe people are enjoying to read it as much as I enjoy writing it! Love y'all <3 <3 <3 <3

Alright, it had taken some time, a metric ton of caffeine, and several desperate self pep talks in the mirror, but you’d finally fleshed out a full fledged idea. Your notes were typed up, held in a leather bound portfolio that Klepty had lent you. You can’t remember a time when you’d put in this much preparation for a meeting. Even your job interviews when you were alive hadn’t been given more than a moment of forethought. The hiring managers had been lucky that you’d worn more than shorts and a tank top. But that wasn’t the point here. 

You respected Charlie, but more than that, you wanted her to respect you. You’d gone from treating this job to a kind of joke, to it being your full time focus. Your subscribers had noticed a dip in your posting, and while you knew you should, you just couldn’t bring yourself to care right now. Because despite everything, you found yourself preferring working for the hotel over your cam job. Maybe it was the company, maybe it was the drinking aspect… But you knew deep down that it was because there were people taking you seriously. That you were more than a body, that you had something of value that had nothing to do with taking your clothes off. It was refreshing and it felt good.

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, hun.” Klepty’s hand is warm on your shoulder and it fills you with a bolstering confidence. She’d been more than helpful during your planning sessions. She’d provided you with a plethora of energy drinks, an ear to listen, and even threw some ideas of her own into the mix. She truly was someone you could never do without. 

“Thanks babe.” You pecked her on the cheek, tucking your portfolio underneath your arm. “I gotta get going though, I think if I’m late for the meeting Vaggie will genuinely try to murder me.” Even though you’d been around for a bit, the woman still refused to trust you. If her disapproving stares and grumbles were anything to go off of. “I love you and I’ll see you later.” You gave her a hug, pressing your face into her shoulder to pull some last minute calm into your mind. 

“See you soon. I love you too.” Her smile was fond, and she tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Please don’t forget to eat today.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You playfully roll your eyes. She was such a mom friend.

And with that you were off, determination in your heart. You had poured everything you had into this plan, you weren’t going to let them say no.

………

You hated to admit it, but standing in front of Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor was a little nerve wracking. You tried to avoid fidgeting, but couldn’t keep yourself from shifting your weight from one foot to the other. Your palms were sweating and you were so pissed about it. You were a strong, independent demon, you didn’t need to worry about one little presentation. You regularly had people watching you! What did it matter that now it was only three, and technically they were all your bosses? 

“So,” You kept yourself from saying ‘uhm’. “I’ve narrowed down my ideas to just one.” You hand them each a page of your notes, proud that you could keep your hands from shaking. “I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I think a masquerade would be our best bet.” Also, you may have watched the masquerade scene from Labyrinth way too many times as a teenager. Why did David Bowie have to be so fucking pretty?

“Oooh!” Charlie’s hands cup her cheeks. “That sounds fun!” Her glee is palpable.

Vaggie though, looks less convinced. Her arms are crossed over her chest, gaze focused on you rather than your notes. She is the poster child for skepticism. An eyebrow raises as she regards you. “And how is this supposed to bring in guests?” Her question thankfully doesn’t catch you off-guard, you’d prepared for this.

“Well, like I’ve said before, if you promise free food and drink, people will come.” You push on before anyone can interrupt. “Not to mention there’s a certain allure to masquerades. People love the thrill of a mystery, including sinners.” That and the chance to let loose a bit, even if the means to do so were limited. “If wine is the only alcohol available, I don’t believe there will be an issue. After all, Christians up topside drink wine all the time.” Something about the blood of Christ? It’s not like you’d actually gone to church while you’d been alive. 

Charlie nodded earnestly, seemingly proud that you’d thought of a loophole. Vaggie still looked skeptical, but her gaze had lessened in intensity. You’d consider that a win.

“Oh yes!” Alastor’s grin was wider than normal. “What a brilliant idea, dear!” His fingers drummed against his cheek, and there was a light in his eyes you weren’t used to. “Please, go on.”

You couldn’t help but look at him apprehensively, and you could feel a small flush lighting your face. While you couldn’t be certain that his compliment wasn’t to just give you false hope, it did feel good to hear some praise. But whatever, you were getting off topic.

“So I have some connections in the music industry. It will cost some cash, but I should be able to get us some discounts.” It turns out spending the first half of your existence in Hell partying actually did you some good. DJs were plentiful, and you were lucky enough to know several that would most likely be willing to lend you a hand if you offered them enough cash and alcohol. “As long as we hire the DJ, get Husk to work the bar, hire a caterer, set up some decorations and post some event information online, we should be good to go.” It wouldn’t be too hard to do this, you’ve definitely thrown enough parties to have a routine for it.

Charlie’s smile brightens until it could be considered blinding in it’s joy. Her hands clap together, an excited sound slipping from her lips. “This is a great plan, Mia!” She cheers, standing up and quickly wrapping you in a tight hug. The contact startles you, and you lightly pat her back, feeling a little sheepish.

“Thanks, Charlie.” You murmur, twirling one of your curls around your finger once she pulls away. “I’m glad you like it.” You have no idea what you would have done if you’d been shot down again. Definitely something that would have been at the expense of your liver. But, it looks like you won’t have to go down that path. “So, is that permission to get started on things?” You ask, feeling your lips quirk up into a small smirk.

“Yes!” This may be the most excited you’ve ever seen her. Which is saying a lot. “How much time do you need?” This was a great question, and one you’d thankfully given some thought.

“Just a week.” It would be more than enough time to get things together. The only hard part would be to cultivate hype. Because while you could get the information out there, it didn’t mean that people would show. You just had to get people interested, and getting a well known DJ could be a big draw in. You weren’t planning for this masquerade to be anything formal. You were picturing the thrumming of bass, people in masks, and the lights down low. Yes, this was going to be just the thing the hotel needed.

“Excellent work, sweetheart!” The feeling of Alastor’s elbow on your head cuts off your train of thought. Just a glance up earns you the vision of his manic grin. There’s something in his expression that you can’t quite place. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it’s nearly fond. But in a blink it’s gone, replaced with his feral cheer. “I knew you’d come up with something!” His microphone twirls in his freehand as he steps away from you. 

Vaggie sighs from her seat. “I guess this could work.” You can tell she’s trying to sound dejected, but it’s softened by the affection in her expression as she watches Charlie. “But we’re only serving wine, no hard alcohol.” You could definitely work with that. It’s not like you hadn’t gotten absolutely wasted off of wine before.

“Yes ma’am.” You hold back from doing a mock salute because you’re sure that she’ll stab you with her spear. Though, it would be absolutely hilarious. “I’m gonna head out then and get to work.” You had a few energy drinks stashed in your office and you were going to chug them and make so many phone calls. Truly this was adulthood.

After your goodbyes you head into the hallway, making a mental to-do list of people to call, posts to make, and favors to ask from Klepty and Husk. It was going to be a busy week for you and you weren’t going to waste a second. This event would prove to everyone on staff that you weren’t a joke.

You’re just about to walk through your office door when a hand on your wrist stops you. Though startled, you manage not to scream or jump, just whirl around with a gasp. 

“Sorry for scaring you, darling. I just wanted to have a little chat.” Alastor wastes no time pulling you into your office and shutting the door behind him. He takes a moment to just look at you, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t unnerving. “I want to congratulate you, your efforts seem to be paying off!”

Is he… Actually complimenting you? Or is this just another mind game?

“Thanks, Al.” You lean against your desk, crossing your arms over your chest. Even though he’s showing no signs of malice, you still feel defensive. The ever present predatory gleam in his eyes wasn’t helping. 

“You’re welcome, dear!” He pushes into your personal space, one arm moving to lean against the surface of your desk, the sleeve of his suit brushing against your bare arm. “Things are really coming up aces for you!” His smile is all sharp teeth and mania. Didn’t his cheeks ever get tired from smiling so much? “I’m so very proud of you, darling!” You’re pretty sure he means that, and it almost makes you soften. 

“Oh, uh…” You’re not sure what to say. You’re so used to bickering with him, you’re not used to this kindness. You smile, though hesitantly, at him. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.” Though it sort of pains you to admit that. While you’d like to have done this on your own, he really did go to bat for you when Charlie and Vaggie had been more than ready to shoot you down. He had a strange way of showing he… Cared? That couldn’t be the right word…

“Now, now that’s not entirely true.” His free hand moves to tuck your hair behind your ear. It’s a gesture you’re used to… But coming from him it feels strange, and you can’t stop the shiver that rolls through you. You can feel your face heating up again, and you bite down on the inside of your lip. “You’ve a power all your own, though I’m more than happy to lend my expertise.” He pulls back a bit, and you’re thankful for the space. It was getting strangely hard to think.

You know your face is a deeper shade of pink than normal, if the warmth in your cheeks means anything. The last few minutes have been bizarre, and it’s making your head spin. “Well,” You still don’t know what to say, he’s still close to you, his eyes focused so intensely on you. You inhale, although it’s a little shaky. “I need to get started on those phone calls.” Could you be anymore awkward?

“Ah,” He pulls back completely, looking unfazed. “Of course! I’ll be on my way then!” He pats you gently on the head, his smile much too wide. “I look forward to your party, sweetheart!” And out the door he goes, humming to himself as he turns the corner.

“What the fuck.” You mumble to yourself, the heel of your palm pressing to your eye. You really didn’t have time to unpack the mess your feelings were right now. Grabbing your phone from your pocket, you scroll to your contacts and press on the one you’re looking for. The ringing thankfully only lasts a few short seconds.

“Hey, T? I’m gonna need a favor.”


	11. Maybe Just a Dangerous Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade, paper faces on parade  
> Masquerade  
> Hide your face so the world will never find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you guys wait so long! Life got extremely hectic with my job, but here we go! I hope y'all really love this update. Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3 <3

Today was the day. All of your hard work was coming to fruition. The week had consisted of numerous phone calls, meetings with caterers, endless promotions on Shudder, and one very booze infused begging session with Husk. The following day had been an absolute nightmare. All that was left was to get things ready.

You had spent most of your morning setting up the event space in the hotel. Decorations, arranging an area for the DJ, setting up the bar, and hiding from Alastor so he wouldn’t get you sidetracked. The entire week leading up to this, he’d practically been your shadow. It was unnerving to say the least. There were moments where he was helpful, but for the most part he was just acting like a thorn in your side. Classic Al. You just needed to be able to hide from him for the rest of the evening, though you doubted you’d be successful.

You’re hopeful that tonight will be a success, because if not, truly you were screwed. You’d sunk in so much time, effort, and favors into this endeavor that it really was your last chance. Not that you were a gambler, but… You needed to stack the odds in your favor as much as possible. 

Back to the matter at hand.

Your hands smooth over the crimson fabric that flares out from your hips. Klepty really outdid herself this time. You looked like something out of Vogue. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, the straps hung off of your shoulders, showing off the cotton candy colored heart shaped freckles that dotted along your upper body. The skirt began at your waist, a fluff of tulle that ended mid thigh, just shy of risque. In truth, you felt like a princess, and while you would never admit that to anyone…. It was something you were really enjoying. 

You took your time to finish getting ready, making absolutely sure that you were stunning. A scarlet ribbon was tied around your neck to hide your scar. Shimmery gold eyeshadow was carefully applied to your lids, followed by mascara, eyeliner, blush, and finally a deep set ruby color was painted onto your lips. You looked beautiful, it had been a long time since you got to dress up like this. In the hotel you usually wore whatever was comfortable, your work taking precedence over your appearance, and with your cam job it didn’t really matter what you wore, it would come off quickly anyway. The woman in the mirror looked powerful, a seductive vixen. It thrilled you.

Looks aside, you needed to get in gear. People would be arriving soon, and you shouldn’t be late to a party you organized. Without any further delay you grabbed your mask, a gold filigree number that you quickly tied around your head. There, perfect. Now, you could only pray the rest of the night would go as well. 

………

The music was loud, the beat practically pushing into you. You can’t stop a giddy smile from spreading on your face, raising your glass of wine to your lips to mask it. 

The masquerade was a hit!

There were so many bodies, moving in time with the music, their dance moves a pulse to the rhythm. While you weren’t sure how many would end up staying at the hotel, no one could deny that you’d made due on your promise. You got people in, the Happy Hotel was on the map, no matter how momentary that would be. For now, you’d succeeded. For now, you could party.

Your gaze scanned the room, looking to see if there were any familiar faces around. Charlie was speaking with Tempest, the DJ, and he looked a little irritated. You had a feeling she was harping on him about the music. Vaggie was leaning against a wall by the bar, her eyes narrowed, but you could spot a ghost of a smile on her face. She was definitely pleased about the turn out, even if she didn’t want to look like it. Husk had been voluntold to run the bar, so while you could see him, he was definitely busy. Angel was in the center of the dance floor, sparkling under the lights, and moving so effortlessly you were a little more than jealous. You could see Niffty chatting with a group of men, her delight palpable. Good for her. And there was Klepty, a vision in an emerald dress tearing up the dance floor, and you knew you weren’t the only one admiring her. 

The only person you couldn’t find was Alastor, and you hated that you were almost… Disappointed by that revelation. You’d thought for all of the sticking to you like glue this week, you’d at least catch a glimpse of him tonight. But… Maybe it was for the best. You could actually enjoy your success without your boss breathing down your neck. You should be happy. You were happy!

Why didn’t you feel happy?

You decided to push down your feelings, gulping down your wine before heading off to grab some more.

“Hey kid.” Husk was gruff with his greeting, barely looking at you when you approached the bar. “Need another?”

“Yes, please.” You smiled at him, eagerly accepting the full glass he passed you. “Thanks, you're the best.” You sipped, giving yourself a moment to consider what you should do next. You should be celebrating, dancing your heart out in the darkened room, lights flashing every so often in an array of colors. This was your night.

Before you could give it another thought, a hand was jutted in front of your face.

“May I have this dance, my dear?”

You look up, ashamed to admit that your lips parted in shock as you made eye contact with Alastor. The majority of his face was cut off by a mask, a black number with wicked looking antlers, but his manic grin was still visible, as well as his piercing red eyes. For a moment, your brain completely shorted out and you forgot to reply.

“Darling?” While one would think his voice sounded concerned, you could hear the touch of amusement in his tone. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” You said hurriedly, hoping that the wine could excuse the slight flush in your cheeks. What was coming over you? “I’m fine.” Tucking a stray curl behind your ear, you forced a smile. “Let’s… Let’s dance.” You took his hand, and allowed him to lead you onto the dance floor, his fingers curling around yours.

As he turns to face you, the music suddenly changes. The song is familiar, a slower melody and a man’s gentle voice croons. You raise an eyebrow, this is definitely something Tempest would never play, but before you can glance over to the DJ, Alastor is moving you, a hand on your hip and the other one guiding yours to his shoulder. Once he’s positioned you, he grabs your free hand with his and starts guiding you in a slow loop, his eyes never leaving yours.

_Put your head on my shoulders… Hold me in your arms, baby_

You smile, though hesitantly. “Well, I think I’ll be keeping my job after all, Alastor.” You try to joke, though it comes out weak as you feel the pad of his thumb stroke against the back of your hand. What in the fuck was happening?

His grin quirks to the side, his eyes half lidded. “Oh, darling, I had no doubts. You’re a remarkable worker.” Did you hear him right? Hadn’t he just spent the last few weeks psychologically torturing you? Had someone brainwashed him? Or… Was he genuine when he’d said he wanted to help you before… Things had changed between you since your panic attack. Maybe this was the real Alastor? Your thoughts swam as you moved in time with his steps.

……

(About ten minutes prior)

As soon as he had stepped into the crowded room, his gaze hadn’t left her for a second. Yes, his little heart stopper had certainly risen to meet his challenge. This night was a success, and he was genuinely a little surprised. It wasn’t often that someone proved him wrong.

Maybe he had the wrong impression of Arrhythmia, but… He still had his doubts. 

He watched her move through the crowd, her own eyes searching. Part of him selfishly wondered if she was looking for him, though he quickly nipped that train of thought in the bud. Why should he care if she was looking for him? She was just a marionette that he chose to play with. Nothing more.

She approached the bar, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He swore, she was a worse barfly than Angel Dust. Unless… Was it possible that it wasn’t the alcohol she was after? His eyes narrowed as he watched her, he gaze completely focused on Husk, her lips curling into a bright smile. A smile that should never be aimed at _anyone_ other than _him_. 

An ugly feeling twisted in his chest, one that made his smile twitch, nearly dropping from his visage. He had to take a deep breath, reign in the nearly overwhelming emotion. He could fix this. He could set her priorities straight. He just needed to take control.

And so he approached, offering her a dance. It was nearly cute how it caught her off guard. Perhaps she was only hitting up the bar for the wine. But it didn’t matter anymore. Her hand was in his, and he was back to pulling her strings like the skilled puppet master he was. With a quick flick of his wrist, the music was changed, to a song more suitable to his tastes. Though it was a little past his time, he had to admit it was delightful. 

Before his little goat could set her sights on anyone else, he was quickly maneuvering her into a proper dance position. While he wasn’t one to enjoy others invading his personal space, the feeling of her fingertips on him was… Nearly pleasant. It almost caused him to pause, but he continued into a simple swaying dance, his eyes on hers. 

As they spoke, he drank in the way she looked. She was vision in red, a beauty that belonged somewhere that all could see, though that thought would surely drive him mad. The paint on her lips was the most distracting thing about her, like she’d bitten into someone’s jugular and let the warm blood seep into her mouth. The image he’d painted in his mind set his heart racing, and he had to tighten his grip on her hip to draw him out of it.

“Alastor?” Her voice was quieter than normal, a gentle alto ringing out against the music.

“Hm?” He brought his attention back to her eyes, the coral shade drawing him in. “What is it, dear?”

“The song ended.” She murmured back sheepishly, a small smile on her lips. He did so love when she directed that smile at him. No one else deserved to see it.

“So it has.” He hadn’t even noticed that the music had changed, returning back to the loud pulsing bass. He would voice his distaste later.

“So, shouldn’t we stop dancing?” He paused, his grip becoming loose, though he refused to let go. He wasn’t ready yet…

……

He was looking at you strangely, and he had been for the last few minutes. What was going on in his head? You went to let go of his hand, but his fingers caught yours before threading them together.

“Alastor?” You felt your face begin to flush again. This was definitely edging out of strange and into totally bizarre. At this point you were seriously considering the possibility that he was brainwashed. That, or maybe he’d been drinking the wine too? You certainly must have drunk more than you thought, because your face felt warm and your brain was bordering on foggy. It had to be the wine.

“Forgive me, my dear.” He leaned closer, the hand on your hip pulling you to him. “I’m afraid I’m unwilling to let you go, just yet.” Your head tilted up to catch a glimpse of his eyes, struggling to figure him out. But when your eyes locked, you felt a shift in the air, though you couldn’t quite name it. 

“Al… I…” You trailed off, and suddenly his lips were on yours. Muffling your noise of surprise, he pressed closer, his hand leaving yours to cup your cheek. His lips were warm and soft against yours, and you found yourself melting into it without a second thought.

But just as soon as it had started, it was over. You felt him pull away, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone… As if he hadn’t been there in the first place.

Pressing your hand to your lips, you scanned the room but he wasn’t anywhere in your immediate sights.

Sighing softly, you closed your eyes. What the fuck was happening?


	12. You Know You Love the Way I Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a perfect world, I would figure out a regular posting schedule. But hey, look! A new chapter within a reasonable amount of time. We love to see it. Once again, thank you guys so much for reading. I can't believe how many views, kudos, bookmarks, and comments my little mess has received. Y'all are the best and I love you! <3 <3 <3 <3

It felt like someone was using a power drill on your temple, and in the distance there was a persistent banging. Groaning, you struggled to open your eyes. It was like someone glued them shut, and even the dim light in the room was nauseating. You shut them again. How much did you drink last night? And why would you do that to yourself?

The banging doesn’t quit, which is endlessly disappointing to you. Maybe your Aunt was right, red wine did cause a worse hangover. And here you thought that wine wasn’t as powerful as hard liquor. Being wrong was definitely your strong suit. Wait… You were supposed to answer the door.

Pushing yourself up, you pointedly ignore the small drying puddle of drool on your desk. You were going to have to head back to the apartment soon. You were still wearing your outfit from last night, and you could feel the remnants of your makeup still clinging to your face. Gross. But, whoever was at the door really didn’t feel like giving up because they were still knocking insistently. 

Opening it, you were a little surprised to see Charlie. She was beaming, her smile stretching wide across her face. “Good morning, Mia!” Her chipper tone was much too loud, and you winced in reply. The blonde was quick to understand, her expression becoming apologetic. “Oh, sorry.” She lowered her voice, though her smile quickly came back. “I just wanted to thank you for all of your hard work!” She clapped her hands in front of her, her glee coming off of her in waves. “We had our second guest check in today! Now Angel won’t be alone on the path to redemption! We’re really going to be picking up now! I can hardly wait to send them off to a better afterlife!” 

Someone… Actually checked in?

You’d done it. Alastor had given you what felt like an impossible task but you’d completed it. The victory tasted so sweet, you could feel your lips pulling into a bright smile. The headache and the nausea didn’t matter anymore, you’d won. You’d beaten Alastor at his own game!

But, with the thought of Alastor, you’d suddenly remembered a small, fleeting detail from last night. Something that you’d apparently tried to drown out with red wine and dancing. The feeling of soft lips on yours, the heat of his hand against your face, the intense look in his eye. Yeah, you had definitely tried to drink that memory away. And in the light of morning, you were unsure what to make of it. Should you talk to him? He had disappeared pretty quickly. Maybe if you ignored it, he would too? Ugh. Feelings were disgusting.

“Mia?” Charlie’s concerned voice breaks your internal struggle. “Are you… Okay?” She reaches out a hand, the tips of her fingers brushing against yours. “You look upset. I thought you’d be uhm, more excited?” She looks nervous, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Oof, you shouldn’t have focused on your drama with Al. You needed to be happy for Charlie, this was a huge accomplishment.

“Sorry, I’m not quite awake yet.” Flimsy excuse, but whatever. “I’m so happy for you, Charlie!” You try to muster up as much enthusiasm as you can in an attempt to match her. Even that much effort is exhausting, how does she do it? “You’ve worked so hard, I’m glad you’re a step closer to your dream.” And you meant that. If anyone could make this crazy plan work, it was Charlie. 

“Everyone made this happen.” There was a soft, determined look in her eyes. “I really couldn’t have gotten this far without everyone beside me. And Mia, your contributions have really helped. I don’t know how to thank you.” She takes your hands in hers, and you swear there are tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “I’m so glad that Angel brought you to us, you’ve been such a big help around here.”

The sentimental note in her tone causes a wave of emotion to crest over you. Oh no. You take a second to push it down, no way you were going to cry just because someone appreciated your work. You were a professional, and much too badass to burst into tears. “No need to thank me.” Your paycheck was technically thanks enough. “I’m just glad to be a part of the team.” And you were. You really enjoyed Charlie, Angel, and Niffty, not to mention Husk. Vaggie, though kind of prickly, was definitely growing on you. It wasn’t the worst work environment you’ve ever been in. One could argue it was the best. Even if you did have to deal with Alastor. The thought of the redhead (and the events of last night, again) sent a shiver down your spine.

Fuck.

“Anyway! That’s all I needed to tell you. I’ll get out of your hair.” Charlie lets go of you, her smile still wide and bright. “Thanks again, Mia.” And then she was gone. You shut the door, leaning your forehead against the wood.

First things first, you needed to head home. You really needed a shower, a change of clothes, and an insane amount of caffeine. Then you could sort out the disgusting amount of feelings that were welling up in your chest. So, clean yourself up first, deal with Alastor later.

You head out of your office, shutting the door quietly in hopes to not draw anyone's attention. If you could sneak out quick enough, you won’t have to talk to anyone. The less time you spent lingering around the hotel, the less likely you’d run into Alastor. Because you really weren’t ready to face him yet. Maybe you’d be lucky and he was avoiding you too.

The trip out of the halls and into the lobby was fast, and luckily it was as deserted as always. No sign of Angel, you had no doubt he was sleeping of a hangover worse than yours. Husk was at the bar, ignoring Niffty as she spoke rapidly about something. Neither of them even glanced in your direction. Perfect. A clean getaway. 

You stepped out of the lobby and into the open air. A sigh of relief escaped you, you could head back home in peace. But not even two steps down the street you bump into a body, your center of balance immediately thrown off. An arm around your waist catches you before you can make your descent to the pavement, and a startled gasp leaves your lips.

“Honestly darling, I think it’s a little soon for you to be falling for me.” The crackling sound of static surrounds you and you can feel your heart plummet into your stomach.

Looking up at him, you’re unsurprised to see Alastor’s manic grin. You steady your footing and hastily pull away, thankful that he lets you. “Uh, thanks.” You murmur, mortified that you can feel your face heating up. Did the universe really hate you that much? You just wanted to shower before you had to think about him again. Was that too much to ask? “I’ll see you later.”

His hand grabs your wrist as you push past him. You bite down on your lip, trying to quell the frustration that was welling up inside you. Why did you ever think that he would just let you go? Rookie mistake. “Yes?”

“Why are you in a hurry, my dear?” The smile on his face is teasing. “Don’t you want to chat? You should be celebrating, you’re keeping your job.” The feeling of his glove against your bare wrist is distracting, and you nearly miss what he said.

Clearing your throat, you tug your wrist until he releases you, though you can tell he’s reluctant. “I thought you’d be disappointed?” You challenge, your eyes meeting his. Even with the change in your dynamic, he’d definitely been trying to get rid of you. Your understanding of your relationship feels more muddled than ever, and… Shower or no, maybe it was time to have an honest conversation with him. 

“Disappointed?” He echoes, the mirth in his eyes growing. “Sweetheart, how could I ever be disappointed in keeping you around?” That sentence alone causes your heart to skip a beat. Maybe this was something more than you thought? “After all, you are just a boundless source of entertainment!” He laughs, a hand pressing to his midsection.

Entertainment?

Did he… Think you were some kind of joke? The thought causes you to bristle, all while he laughs like you’d said something effortlessly hilarious. At your raised eyebrow, his laughing diminishes into light chuckles, his hand moving to cover his mouth. 

“Is that all I am to you?” The question leaves your mouth before you can stop it, too spurred on by the pinprick of hurt that lodged itself in you. “A source of entertainment?”

A look of surprise crosses his face before it morphs back into amusement. “That’s all anyone is to me!” Oh. Well that was brutally honest, and you really don’t know why you had hoped for a different answer. Of course this would happen to you. “After all my dear, there is nothing I crave more than entertainment!” His grin taunts you, and that pinprick of hurt was beginning to grow, threatening to become a gaping wound.

“So…” You hesitate, but it would be better to rip off the band-aid now. “The kiss last night, it meant… Nothing to you?” You hate how small your voice sounds, it makes you feel pathetic. Ugh, you really did hate feelings.

For a moment, nothing happens. He seems frozen, and you’re nearly sure you see a change of _something_ in his eyes. But then all at once he’s laughing again, doubled over and the sound is grating on your ears. Something ugly twists inside you, and you bite down on the inside of your lip until you taste blood.

His laughter slows down as he stands back up, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye. “The kiss?” His smile seems sinister almost. “My dear, that was just an experiment! Don’t tell me you thought that it was something more?” You feel cold to your core as he tilts his head, his eyes locked on you.

“Of course not.” You say as firmly as you can manage, letting the cold take over. “Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t caught feelings.” You cross your arms over your chest, trying not to get too defensive. “After all, I’ve been told I’m pretty heart stopping.” 

“Well then, if that’s settled now?” Alastor’s grin has you feeling like he may not believe you, but it doesn’t matter. It’s clear now where you stand with him, and now you can go home and wash the makeup off your face.

You nod, forcing a fake smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Al.” And not a minute before that. You needed at least twelve hours to hard reset your brain after this conversation. And maybe a hug from Klepty. “I look forward to beating your next challenge.”

He chuckles lightly, though there’s something unreadable in his expression. “I’ll hold you to that, my dear Myocardial.” 

The air feels tense as you walk away, your heart feeling heavy in your chest. This definitely wasn’t what you were expecting. Though when did you ever know what to expect when it came to the other demon? But… Now you’re aware about how he feels, or lack thereof, about you. And you never, ever need to think about the feeling of his lips on yours ever again.

……

He watches as she walks away, a shock of pink against the red and charcoal landscape around her. There’s a pain in his chest, and for the life of him, he doesn’t know why it’s there. The kiss last night had been a _mistake_ , he’d allowed her to draw him in, and she had distracted him from his better judgment. He couldn’t allow such a lapse to happen again. 

He didn’t like that look in her eyes though. Hurt, an expression that he was used to seeing, one he usually found pleasure in. But this time it left him feeling hollow, the thought made him grimace, his ever present smile dropping for a second. 

He could never, ever let the thought of how soft and pliant she was cross his mind ever again.


	13. Try Not to Fall, But There Ain't No Stoppin' It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting a chapter literally hours after I posted the last one? It's more likely than you think.

It had been a few weeks since the masquerade, and life had settled into a new rhythm. The new guest at the hotel had settled in pretty easily, though the introduction had been on the rougher side. He was a quiet wolf demon named Orion, and Angel had been a little eager to meet him. But after the initial shock, he’d warmed up to everyone and seemed to be taking the whole ‘redemption’ thing pretty seriously. He mostly kept to himself, and didn’t bother to join you and Angel at the bar.

Speaking of Angel, he’d been acting pretty distant lately. He still joined you for drinks, and left every so often to see Cherri, joked around with you when you spoke, but… His spirit just didn’t seem to be in it. Like he was just going through the motions. It was beyond worrying to you, and for the last few days you didn’t really know how to approach it. You’d never been very good at being emotional support. However, Angel was very important to you, and it wasn’t fair to him for you to dip out because you had a hard time with feelings.

Which is why you’re glancing at him as you sip on some fruity drink Husk mixed up for you. Angel is regaling you with a story, but you can tell that he’s not even really paying attention as he talks. His eyes keep drifting over to his phone, which has been buzzing every few minutes with text alerts, though he hasn’t been bothering to actually look at them. Officially more than strange.

“Angel?” You say gently, anxiety thrumming through your veins as you prepare yourself to broach the subject. 

“Yeah, toots?” He looks over to you, a fake smile on his face. “Somethin’ botherin’ ya?” He leans his face into his hand, and for the first time in awhile, you actually have his attention.

“I think I need to be asking you that.” You hate that it makes him frown, though he quickly covers it up with another fake smile. “Seriously, babe, you’ve been acting weird for days. What is up with you?” 

“It’s nothin’.” He says quickly, gesturing vaguely with his hand. “Honest, really.” His tone was so flat, he wasn’t even trying to fake it at this point. He almost sounded defeated, which hurt you in a way you hadn’t expected. Did he really not think he could talk to you about what was bothering him? 

“Angel, I’m not buying it.” You reach out and run a hand through his hair, physical affection being easier than words. “Now tell me what’s up.” You relax a bit when he nods, though he seems extremely reluctant.

Sighing, he looks away from you and into his glass. “Fine, ya got me.” He takes a long drink, most likely to stall. “It’s my family.” His voice is the quietest you’ve heard, and his tone lacks any of the usual inflections. “They uh, they want me to come by for a visit.” 

“Oh,” Angel had never really spoken about his family to you, not that you’d ever asked. He looks extremely uncomfortable, a hand coming up to scrub over his face. He sighs heavily, head tilting back and eyes shutting.

“It’s not that I don’t… Love them.” His voice sounds strained, and you’re sure he’d rather be doing anything than having this conversation. But this is what friends do, right? Talk about things even if the subject was tough? You should have made more friends while you were alive so you could have a better frame of reference. “It’s just my family can be… On the difficult side.” He takes another drink. “And… I don’t really wanna go, ya know? But… My ma…” He huffs. “Look, it doesn’t really matta, I’m not gonna go.” 

“Are… You sure?” You hesitate to ask, not really knowing if it’s your place. “You sound a little conflicted about it, babe.” 

“I just don’t wanna head out there alone, ya know? They live outta the city an’ I don’t wanna be there without a way out.” He shrugs. “So it’s whateva.”

“So I’ll go with you.” He raises an eyebrow at your statement. “Look, Ang, you’re my best friend other than Klepty. Of course I’m gonna help you out. Besides, it’ll be cool to get out of town, I can take some really cute pictures for my personal shudder.” Your personal social media had been lacking since you’d started working for the hotel. Your fans were definitely starting to notice. The whole work/work/life balance was not working out for you.

“Mia… You’d really come with me?”

“Of course.”

“Where are we going?” Charlie’s sudden appearance makes you literally jump in your seat, and you’re glad that your drink wasn’t in your hands. 

“Oh uh, Angel and I are gonna head out of town for a couple days to visit his family.” You supply weakly, unsure with how much you should say.

“Oh how fun!” Charlie’s practically got stars in her eyes. “Going out of town sounds perfect!” There’s a sudden look on her face that has you nervous. “Can I come too? Pretty please?”

Angel holds up a hand, prepared to say something but is immediately cut off by Vaggie. “If Charlie’s going, then I’m going too.”

“What’s that? Our little merry group is going on vacation? What perfect entertainment!”

And that was that. No matter how much Angel and you tried to explain, the group couldn’t really be dissuaded. So two days later you ended up in another hotel, in a different town, standing in between Angel and Alastor, feeling like you needed a stiff drink and four ibuprofen.

“Hi! We’d like to rent 3 rooms, please!” Charlie smiles brightly at the demon manning the front desk, who looks utterly unenthused in response.

“Sorry, lady. All I have is 2 rooms, both with one queen sized bed.” He sounds as bored as he looks, and clearly believes that he doesn’t get paid enough to do his job. He probably doesn’t.

“Oh, uhm.” She looks back at the rest of the group, her expression distraught.

“Well, obviously you and I are sharing a room.” Vaggie says, her arms crossed over her chest and her frown deep.

“I’m stayin’ with my fam, and sorry, there’s no extra room.” Angel says with a shrug.

You freeze. The only option facing you is sharing a room with Alastor. Surely they wouldn’t make you share a room with him. Even more certainly, he wouldn’t agree to share one with you. Someone was going to think of a better solution.

“Why, dear Cardiomyopathy and I can share a room!” Alastor says without any form of hesitation, no hint of sarcasm in his tone. Nope, just regular ever grinning Alastor suggesting that you two should share a room. Like there was nothing strange about it.

Charlie, ever the voice of reason, pauses before looking at you. “Mia, are you okay with that?” She sounds unsure, and is thankfully giving you an out.

But… You’re not actually here for a vacation. You’re here because Angel needs you. And… If being there for him means sharing a room with Alastor. So fucking be it. “Yeah… It’s fine.” It wasn’t. But you could handle it. 

“Okay then, we’ll be taking those two rooms. Please.” 

The transaction ends quickly, and while Charlie is getting the room keys, you turn to Angel.

“Hey, are you sure you don’t want me to go to the house with you?” He’d been pretty insistent that you should stay behind. But you would be lying if you said you weren’t worried. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He ruffles your hair, a lazy smile on his face. “If I need ya, I’ll call ya, okay?” He waits for you to nod before he continues. “I’ll call ya in the mornin’, we can head to a bar or somethin’.” He kisses you quickly on the top of the head before walking away, saluting to the others as he leaves.

“Well then, sweetheart, let’s head up to our room!” Alastor’s voice is peppy as he pops up beside you, grabbing your hand in his and tugging you along. Why did you have a bad feeling about this?

………

What was he thinking? Why would he volunteer to share a room with her? He had told himself he wouldn’t allow her to distract him anymore. But here he was, just offering up his attention to her on a platter. Something about the little pink haired goat made him thoughtless.

Her hand was so small in his, a reminder that she was so fragile compared to him. One calculated flex of his fingers and her could break every bone in her hand up to her wrist. And she wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him. She was helpless. And part of him, the part that found beauty in the way the blood spattered, and took pleasure in the expression a victim would make in their last dying breaths, desperately enjoyed that. He so wanted to hear what his precious little Arrhythmia would sound like as she screamed out for him, her eyes wide and filled with tears, her pretty neck speckled with blood. 

He was getting ahead of himself.

He was getting _distracted_ again.

So he continues to lead her to the room, and makes sure that his grip on her hand is far from too tight. Though flashes of what could have been still dance in the corner of his mind. 

Though as he opens the door and looks upon the bed, the one and only bed… He begins to have second thoughts. Because they would have to share the bed. Unless one of them sleeps on the floor, and he certainly isn’t going to do that. He’s the Radio Demon for Lucifer’s sake, he wasn’t going to be spending a night on the floor and ruining his back. He could make her do it though, after all, he was her boss and she would have to listen to him. But something deep in his chest makes him push the thought aside.

Because as much as he loathes the idea of someone touching him. There is an… Appeal to the thought of her being that close to him through the night. Her soft, unblemished skin so close to his own. He would be able to see her in an environment he’d never been able to before. Be able to unravel a few mysteries that shrouded her…

What was coming over him…?

………

Alastor is just staring at the bed, and it’s starting to creep you out. It’s not a small bed by any means, it was definitely big enough to share. But… What if you ended up cuddling up to him in the middle of the night? Or you ended up sleep talking and he found out some weird secret you had? Or… Ugh, the ways that this could go wrong were literally endless.

“I can sleep on the floor.” You mutter, looking away from him. This whole situation was starting to feel mortifying.

“Nonsense, darling. The bed is big enough to share. We’re both adults here.” He ruffles your hair, akin to how Angel did earlier, though… His hand certainly lingered more than Angel’s, smoothing through your curls before pulling away. “Now then, shall we get ready for bed?”

“Al… It’s like 7:30.” 

“Early to bed, early to rise!” He quips, grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom. You’re going to assume he’s changing.

Pulling your phone out, you text Klepty to let her know you got to the hotel safe. She was worried that Alastor would manage to cause a car accident. You’re a little reluctant to let her know that you’re rooming with him tonight. But you know that if you don’t, and she found out later, the amount of guilt you would feel would be enough to bury you. Her responding texts were frantic, worried, and a little comical. Your chest tightens a little, overwhelmed by how much one person could care about you.

While you’re texting, you hear the shower turn on. Looks like he would be taking his sweet time, so you decide to throw caution to the wind and just change. It takes you a few minutes to find your pajamas in your bag, they had lodged themselves in the bottom corner, underneath literally everything else. A two piece set consisted of a satin cami and matching shorts, in a shade of blood red, that Klepty had made for you for your birthday.

You quickly shed your top and shorts, and pause to consider if you should wear your bra to bed or not. The underwire would definitely bug you all night, and it wasn’t like Alastor would try to cop a feel. You doubt he’d be ‘entertained’ by that. So you unhook it, letting it drop to the floor.

The sound of a door creaking makes you freeze. Once glance confirms that Alastor has just exited the bathroom, his hair still damp and in a pair of what looks like silk vermilion pajamas. A detail that is completely insignificant considering he is getting a complete eyeful of your tits right now. “Uhm??” You stammer, hands moving to cover yourself, and you can feel yourself flushing from your cheeks all the way down your neck.

“Pardon me!” He squeaks, turning around and shutting the door behind him with a resounding slam.

A high pitched whimper leaves your throat, hands moving from your chest to your face, smothering the sound with your palms. You fucking knew this was an awful idea. And while you were used to people looking at your body (something you technically did for a living), something about Alastor’s eyes on you felt different. 

You had to shove all of those thoughts and feelings deep down. You needed to focus on getting through the night and being there for Angel. So after a deep breath, you slipped into your pajamas, and ran a hand through your hair to ground yourself.

“You can come out now.” You call out, and he comes out only a moment later.

Clearing his throat, he avoids your gaze. “I’m terribly sorry, my dear. I didn’t realize you would be, ahem… Exposed like that.”

His overly gentle tone had you rolling your eyes. “It’s fine, Al. You saw my tits, no big deal. Just, remember that I charge for that. Consider this a free demo.” Humor was going to get you through this. 

His expression turns unimpressed before he cobbles his normal grin back together. “Yes, well. That was certainly enough excitement for me tonight. I’m going to bed.” And without any ceremony, he brushes past you and slips into the bed. Rolling onto his side to face away from you.

Raising an eyebrow, you shrug. You take a moment to step away and do your nightly routine. By the time you return, the room is quiet. Only the sound of Alastor’s breathing and your own heartbeat are audible.

You approach the bed as quietly as you can, not wanting to wake him. You cautiously slide in, trying to keep as much distance between the two of you as you can. You set your alarm, and then lay your phone on the nightstand. You know you should face away from him, but you turn so you can look at his back. Like this, he doesn’t seem as dangerous as you know he should be. His shoulders rise and fall in a steady rhythm, and his hair looks so soft…

Holding your breath, you reach out as slowly as you can manage and just barely brush your fingertips over the fluffy locks. It’s silky against your skin, and you bite your lip as you pull your hand back. 

Maybe if things had been different… But, you know that you’re just fooling yourself. Alastor didn’t see you in that light, and you know that’s for the best. This was just a silly crush, and as long as you ignored your feelings, they would go away.

Closing your eyes, you pray for your mind to be quiet. And it doesn’t take long to drift to sleep, visions of red and gentle hands dotting your dreams.

………

It took all of his self control to keep still when she had touched his hair. An animalistic part of him had wanted to pounce upon her. To hold her down and ravage her, either sexually or violently, his mind couldn’t decide. This little demon was starting to wear on his inhibitions. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

Once he knew she was asleep, he rolled over, thrilled to see that she was still facing him. She looked nearly _angelic_ in her sleep. Her soft features illuminated by the moonlight, her curls falling into her face, and her lips parted as she breathed. He reached out, and echoed the motion she had done earlier, his fingertips brushing across the strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Though, he bravely dared to tuck them behind her ear and was thankful that she didn’t stir.

In the quiet, he could imagine that things could end differently. That he could potentially _love_ someone. Not just see them as a means to an end, or a toy. But, unfortunately, that just wasn’t how he lived. He was the Radio Demon, and others were merely his puppets. Putting on a show for him to enjoy.

Her sudden movement startled him out of his fantasy, her body wiggling closer. His brows furrowed in confusion, just what was she doing? But then she was pressing up against him, sighing happily as if physical contact with him was a remedy to her ailments. His heart stuttered in his chest, and he felt warm all of sudden. He frowned, overwhelmed with too many emotions and sensations all at once.

He should push her away.

He shouldn’t enjoy this.

He didn’t need distractions.

He was above temptation.

Without thinking, he allowed an arm to wrap around her, pulling her even tighter to him. Without any further hesitation, he pressed his face into her hair, allowing the scent of strawberries and vanilla to wash over him. Without another excuse, Alastor found himself falling asleep, wrapped around the object of his desire.


End file.
